Life Without You
by Lidi999
Summary: It's years after House of Anubis ended. Nina is back in America and has totally given up on Fabian. When she gets an invite for Eddie and Patricia's wedding she flies back to England. What happens when Fabian and Nina meet once again, years later.
1. Chapter 1: Peddie's Wedding

Life Without You

Chapter One:

By: Lidi999

_Dear Nina,_

_ Eddie and I would like to formally invite you to our wedding. June 15th, back at our old home. The House of Anubis. _

_ -Patricia _

_ R.S.V.P by: April 10th. _

I sighed and folded the letter back up, it seemed everyone this day was getting married. First Mara and Jerome, now Eddie and Patricia. I was waiting for Amber and Alfie, or even worst Fabian and Joy.

That's right, after we had graduated from House of Anubis Fabian and I had lost connect. Every now and then Patricia would forward me an email from Fabian and Joy. And how happy they were in France. Or where ever they were, all the places Joy had always wanted to see.

RING! The blaring noise of my phone made me jump. "Hello?" I asked.

"Nina!" My best friend Amber cried, "Did you hear! Eddie and Patricia are getting MARRIED! We have to go dress shopping!"

"Amber, calm down!" I cried, "And remember I'm back in America."

"No need to worry! I can pay from your plane trip here! You can stay with me till after the wedding!"

"Am, I'm not even sure I want to go."

"Why not Nina!"

"Is Fabian going to be there?" I asked.

"Yes, he actually emailed me to tell Patricia he would be coming."

I sighed, "Well I don't want to go then! All Fabian does is rub how _great _stuck up Joy is in my face."

"Nina! Forget Fabian! Come for Patricia and Eddie. Come for me."

I rolled my eyes, "Amber, I love that Patricia and Eddie are getting married, but I don't think it's worth it to be tortured by Fabian."

Amber sighed, "Nina! Please, please, please! I won't even force you to let me do your hair and makeup! Please!"

I smiled, "Okay, fine Amber."

"YAY! YAY! YAY! I'll tell Patricia! Bye Nina!"

There was a click and Amber hung up. I sighed. "Better get packing." I said aloud to my self.

And in a few days I was on a plane to England.

**Author's Note: Ok so I got really bad writers block on my other stories so I thought I start a new one. This one has nothing to do with A Valentines Day to Remember. I figured I make a sadder version of a Fabian/Nina story. Haha, Mara is married to Jerome! I just love those too. Well sorry for the short first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering Past Love

Chapter Two:

I was searching for my bag when someone grabbed me from behind. "NINA!"

I spun around, "Amber!" I cried hugging her.

"What you looking for?" Amber asked.

"My suitcase."

"You mean this thing?" Amber said pointing beside her.

I smiled, my suitcase was laying at Amber's feet, "Am you didn't have to get it for me."

"Eh, but I did! Come on let's get going I can't wait to show you my house!"

I smiled, "Ok let's go get a taxi."

Amber looked at me, "Are you crazy? We are taking my limo."

LIDILIDI

The limo ride was awesome! Amber installed a huge flat screen T.V. in her limo and we watched movies all the way to her house.

"This is it." Amber said when we stopped.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"Wait till you see the inside!" Amber cried her eyes sparkling.

I laughed, "Okay."

"Miss. Millington!" A man cried as we walked up the drive.

"Yes?" Amber asked.

"How tall did you want your statue again?"

Amber rolled her eyes, "Arnold, I told you once Tall enough so you can see my wonderfulness from the street!"

"Y-yes Miss. Millington," Arnold cried then he took off running.

"Your building a statue of yourself?" I asked.

"No, Arnold is."

I laughed, "Okay then."

"I'm home!" Amber called.

"Miss. Millington!" A women came rushing around the corner, she was wearing a simple blue dress and brown flats, "I got the guest room done as you wished."

"Thanks Victoria. Will you go tell Chef Benjamin to have lunch done in ten minutes. I'm going to take Nina on a tour. Also take her suitcase up to the guest room," Amber told Victoria.

"Yes Miss. Millington."

As soon as she was gone I turned to Amber, "Do you have a whole house staff?"

Amber nodded, "I basically don't do anything around here, expect pick out my own outfits. I can't trust anyone with that!"

I laughed, "Well I'm glad to see you haven't changed since House of Anubis."

Amber smiled, "Now if I could only get those silly T.V. producers to give me my own reality show, I would be complete."

I smiled, "Amber, you are only twenty-five. No need to rush."

"Nina, I'm almost _thirty_. I'll get wrinkles! EW!"

I rolled my eyes, "Amber, I might not get married till I'm forty. You can live with a couple of wrinkles."

Amber sighed, "Ok, moving on. Let me show you around the house." She started up a set of stairs I followed after her.

"This is my room," Amber said pushing open the first door on the left.

"Whoa." I gasped, the whole room was huge and pink. Painting and pictures of Amber were everywhere. But one picture caught my eye. It was a picture of Fabian and me. We were both laughing at each other. I could still remember that day.

_I came back to the house after school and sat on the sofa. I had no homework and I really had no idea what to do. Suddenly a pack of cards caught my eye. I had watched Fabian make a card tower, it couldn't be that hard, could it? _

_ I started messing with the cards building up the tower, but it didn't get very tall before it would fall. One time I got really high on it and I was about to put another card on it when Fabian appeared out of nowhere._

_ "Hey!" He cried._

_ He made me jump and I knocked the whole thing down._

_ "FABIAN!" I screamed slapping his arm._

_ Fabian bust out laughing, "I didn't mean it!"_

_ "Sure you didn't! Rebuild it!"_

_ Fabian stuck his tongue out. "No I think I rather," He grabbed me and started tickling me, "TICKLE YOU!"_

_ "Stop-Fabian!" I cried between giggles._

_ Fabian was laughing too._

"Like it?" Amber asked snapping me out of thought.

"Yeah."

"What you thinking about?"

"That picture, of Fabian and me," I said pointing, "why do you still have it?"

Amber sighed, "I guess I clung to the thought that Fabian and you would get back together one day."

"But he's in love with Joy now."

Amber nodded, "But come one let's not cling to that thought. Let's go. I'll show you were you will be sleeping."

LIDILIDI

My room was a lot less pink. The walls were a dark blue and it was a simple little room. A bed, a dresser, and a T.V. It had it's own bathroom too.

"I'll leave you to unpack, then we can have lunch and go SHOPPING!" Amber cried.

"Okay, Amber I'll be down in a minute."

"KK!"

I smiled as Amber shut the door behind her, then I turned to my suitcase. I unzipped it and started throwing stuff out of it and into the dresser.

As I reached for a top and I pulled it out, something clattered to the floor. "What?" I whispered and bent over to pick it up.

It was a picture of Fabian and me.

The picture was of me smiling really big, leaning against Fabian, he had his arm around my waist.

I shook my head, when I had moved back to America I had smashed most of his pictures, but I guess this one I just threw in my dresser and I guess it got wrapped up.

I sighed and threw the picture back into the suitcase. I would have to get to it later now it was lunch time.

But as I walked downstairs to the kitchen, I couldn't help but wonder, had I been like Amber? Clinging to the though Fabian would come back to me? That we would be Fabina again?


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Run In

Chapter Three:

For lunch, Amber had her chef made a huge meal. I was stuffed, and I swear I don't think I could eat anything ever again.

"Miss. Millington, the limo is ready," Victoria whispered.

Amber nodded, "Thanks, and can you email Alfie and tell him I expect him in a real suit for this wedding."

I stood up.

"Yes Miss. Millington," Victoria said.

Amber smiled at me, "Ready to go dress shopping?"

I nodded, "Yep, let's go and get this over."

Amber laughed, "Nina we might not even be back before dinner."

"No," I moaned as Amber dragged me out to the limo.

LIDILIDI

"Here we are!" Amber cried, "The best dress shop in all of England."

I rolled my eyes, "Amber how many dresses do you plan on trying on?"

"As many as it takes," Amber said, "Oh and a tip, no white that's the bride's color. And no black that's funeral color. And not to many gems, it looks cheap. And-"

"I get it!" I cried, "No black, no white, not a lot of gems."

"Yes, and no picking the same color dress as me!"

I laughed, "Okay Amber."

As we walked into the dress shop the bell above the door chimed.

"Amber!" A perky British (No duh) clerk cried. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Nina, this is Lena. Lena this is my American friend Nina."

I shook hands with Lena, "Nice to meet you," I told her.

"So you two looking for dresses?" Lena asked.

"What else to I come in a dress shop for? My friend is getting married, Nina and I need dresses," Amber said.

Lena smiled, "That's so funny, a girl and her boyfriend came in her. She was looking for a dress for a wedding too. I think she left. But have a look around."

Amber grabbed my wrist, "Come on Nina, I saw a dress that would be perfect for you." Amber dragged me over to a rack and started flipping through it. "Here it is!" She said. She grabbed it and pulled it. "It's stuck!"

I grabbed it too and pulled.

"OW!" Came a cry from the other side of the rack. "I touched that dress first and I-"

My mouth and Amber's fell open when we saw the girl who had been pulling on the dress from the other side. Her mouth was open too.

"Joy?" Amber gasped.

"Nina? Amber?" Joy spit out.

"Joy? What's tak-"

I wanted to die, because now standing beside Joy was Fabian. Fabian Rutter with his mouth wide open, staring at me,

"Nina? Amber? Nina your back in England?" Fabian sputtered.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Of course she is back in England! It's Patricia's wedding!"

Joy made a face, "I want that dress."

Amber hugged it tight, "No way am I letting this dress go to you I saw it first and it will look _perfect _on Nina."

"I touched it first!"

"We touched it at the same time!"

"Girls, girls calm down! Joy what about that purple dress, I liked that one." Fabian said wrapping his arm around her waist. I wanted to cry.

"You're right Fabes, you can have that one." Joy purred.

"Come on let's go get you that dress." Fabian said, his eyes sparkling at her. His eyes... those used to look at _me _that way.

"Bye Fabian," Amber said.

"Bye Amber. Bye Nina." Fabian said as he pulled Joy closer and they walked off.

"Are you okay?" Amber whispered to me.

"Yeah, I am," I said but it was a total lie.

_I was sitting on the sofa, trying hard not to cry. "Your Grandmother has entered the hospital again. She'll be okay." _

_ Tears started pouring, Gran wasn't doing so well these days._

_ "Hey-Nina? What's wrong?" _

_ I looked up into the eyes of Fabian._

_ "Nothing Fabian." I said rubbing my eyes._

_ "Nina you don't have to lie."_

_ I sighed, "Gran was admitted to the hospital again!" I started crying again._

_ Fabian threw off his school bag and sat beside me. "Nina, it will be ok," Fabian said pulling me into a hug. _

_ I nodded._

_ It turned out Fabian was right Gran did get better. But that day I was glad to have Fabian._

"Nina come on let's go try these dresses," Amber said.

I nodded, "Okay."

As we walked towards the dressing room I caught Fabian and Joy. Fabian leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, "You will look beautiful in this dress." He said.

Joy smiled, "I know."

I hurried up a little bit, because every time I looked my heart broke a little bit more.

LIDILIDI

"So what about this one?" Amber asked, spinning in yet another dress.

I had already picked mine out, it was a simple yellow dress with a big skirt that came down to my knees. It had a v-neck on it. I loved it.

I sighed, "Amber, just hurry up."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I do! I like this one better then the blue one."

Amber looked at herself in the mirror, "I think your right. I like this one too." Amber's dress was a pale pink, it had no straps and on the top had little gems. The skirt flew to her ankles. "Do you think Alfie will like it?"

"Yes!" I cried.

"Ok come on then."

"Ready to check out?" Lena asked.

Amber nodded, "Yep."

"Same as usual?" Lena asked.

"Yep, Daddy's credit card," Amber laughed.

"Okay." Lena punched the numbers in, "Here you go girls." She said handing us our dresses.

"Thanks Lena!" Amber cried.

"Thanks," I said.

"That was so awkward," Amber muttered.

"Running into Fabian and Joy? Yeah."

We climbed into the limo.

"Yea, sorry Nina."

"It's okay. He has the right to date Joy if he wants."

"What if they get _married? _I'm NOT going to that wedding!" Amber cried.

I laughed, but inside I was being heart broken. If Joy married Fabian, I would die.

**Author's Note: I found some really EPIC YouTube videos that helped me write this stuff so here:  
>(It's not showing Youtube before com so type it in if you want to see the link)<strong>

**.com/watch?v=fisO0H0dFYg&feature=related (This one is Fabina.) **

** .com/watch?v=ITwy5Tys2DE&feature=related (Kind of Fabina, kind of Jara, kind of Peddie.)**

** .com/watch?v=EmWvE63Bx2g&feature=related (All Peddie! Haha But I guess you could picture of Fabian and Nina and make it a Fabina song.)**

** .com/watch?v=LNcc7Xe5UHY (JARA!) **

** Ok so those are some, if you YouTube House of Anubis it brings up all sorts of videos. Some are better then others. Oh and it also brings up the Dutch version of HOA, in witch Mara and Jerome have already kissed. Ha. **

** -Well till next time **

** Lidi999**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On?

Chapter Four:

"Victoria! Victoria!" Amber cried we walked in the house.

Victoria came running, "Yes Miss. Millington."

"Please take these dress up stairs and put them in my closet, no wrinkling them! And did you email Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I did. He emailed back and I quote: Bathing suit it is Amber! Sticky out tongue face. Just kidding Am. Don't blow your top or anything! I heard, from Joy, Nina is back in town. Tell her I say hello. Oh and also Joy says: Tell that little boyfriend stealing she is, Nina, to stay away from Fabian. He's mine. He forgot about her till today. So if she goes after him, the wedding won't be so pretty. Wow she's mad. See you. Love Alfie."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Victoria I want an email sent back to Alfie, tell him that was no funny. And then I want one to Joy, tell her to-"

"Amber!" I cried before she could say something very, very, mean.

"Fine, starch the email to Joy, but do tell Chef Benjamin I want dinner and dessert ready in ten," Amber said.

"Yes Ma'am," Victoria said taking our dress from us, "Also Arnold wanted to see you out back. Something about your statue."

Amber rolled her eyes, "If he asks how tall it's suppose to be, I will kill him. Oh! And Victoria while your emailing Alfie please email the rest of House of Anubis and let them know Nina is back and if they would like to see her they can come by tomorrow at noon."

"Amber!" I cried.

"Do you want to see Mara, Patricia? Jerome, Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Yes, ok."

"Is that all Ma'am?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, that will be all," Amber said and Victoria took off, "Come on Nina let's go out back."

"Okay," I said following after Amber.

LIDILIDI

"Miss. Millington!" Arnold cried.

"What Arnold? What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Which outfit do you want on your statue?" Arnold asked.

"Do you have the pictures?" Amber asked.

Arnold nodded and handed her a huge pile of pictures.

"I've come down to two," Amber said flipping through the pile, "Which do you like Nina?"

She held out to pictures towards me, one was her dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt with black dots on it. She had on a pair of shorts and was wearing a pair of black pumps.

The other was of Amber dressed in a very pretty green top. The top was one of those tie tops, the one with the strings you tie behind your neck. It had a brown beaded belt going around it. Under the green top, Amber had a short jean skirt. She also had a pair of sliver high heels.

"That one," I said pointing to the picture of her in the grey long sleeved shirt.

"This one," Amber said handing it back to Arnold.

"Yes Miss. Millington I'll get right on it."

"Good Arnold."

"Miss Millington, Miss Millington! Patricia responded to your email, saying that Eddie, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, and her would be coming tomorrow. Mr. Rutter nor Miss. Mercer have responded," Victoria cried as she rushed across the grass to us.

Amber nodded, "Thank you Victoria. Mr. Rutter won't show up, we had a run in with him and Miss. Mercer today."

Victoria nodded, "Okay. Then she took off across the lawn again.

I looked at Amber, "So formal, can't she just call them Fabian and Joy?" I asked.

Amber sighed, "No. Not till I say she can."

"And when will that be?" I asked.

"For Joy, never. For Fabian when he dumps Joy."

I burst out laughing, "Amber!"

"It's true till then everyone around here is to call him Mr. Rutter."

"Miss. Millington dinner!"

"Come on Nina! Dinner! I think it's turkey, or ham. I'm not sure," Amber said.

I laughed, "It doesn't matter what it is, I haven't had food this good, since, FOREVER!"

"Well, Chef Benjamin is one of the best in this world."

I smiled, "Come on I'm starving!"

LIDILIDI

That night I lay in bed, staring at the wall. Why couldn't I sleep? Because of my mind. It wouldn't shut up!

_Fabian's in love with Joy! _It mocked me.

_It doesn't matter I'm over him._

_ LIAR! _

_ I'm over him._

_ Yea right._

I sat up in bed and looked at the clock, eleven thirteen. I climbed out of bed and walked over to my suitcase. I opened it up and pulled out the only thing left. The picture of Fabian and me. I quickly popped the back off the picture frame and yanked the picture out.

"Here Fabian," I muttered. I carefully tore the picture straight down the middle. Ripping Fabian and I apart. "We are finished." I whispered then I stuck my half of the picture in the frame and tucked Fabian's half behind it. Now it was just me.

"Hope your happy, with Joy." I muttered as I slid the picture frame back in my suitcase.

Then I climbed back into bed and shut my eyes.

Soon I was asleep.

**Author's Note: Just so you know this story in NO WAY is supporting Foy. I am a Fabina fan! FABINA FOREVER! Ha, this story has four reviews, so far thanks! But it has tons of likes, never knew there was this many HOA fans! Ha.**

** I can't wait for the new episode tonight! PEDDIE and I hope Fabian and the rest our cured from the hex. **

** And I swear if Joy is back to clinging to Fabian I am going to chop her hair off in her sleep/shove her down the hole in the tunnels. **

** -Lidi999 **


	5. Chapter 5: Peddie, Jara, and Alfie

Chapter Five:

"Nina you look terrible!" Amber cried as I came stumbling into the kitchen.

"Oh thanks Amber," I said, truth was I did. I couldn't sleep at all, even after I ripped the picture of Fabian and I.

"Do you know what time it is?" Amber asked.

"No, Amber I don't."

"Ten Nina! Ten! That only gives me two hours to help pick you out an outfit and do both our hair and makeup!" Amber cried.

"Amber! You said you wouldn't do my makeup and hair!"

"For the wedding," Amber said crossing her arms, "not for anything else."

I rolled my eyes, "Amber Millington I will get you back for this torture one day."

"Sure, sure whatever! But hurry up and eat I need all this time."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Amber cried clapping her hands.

LIDILIDI

It did take Amber two hours, thirty minutes for picking an outfit, thirty minutes to decide on a LIP GLOSS, and the next hour doing my hair and makeup.

Amber finished doing me up just as the door bell rang. "Their here!" Amber wailed taking off.

"Wait for me!" I cried rushing after her.

By the time I got downstairs, without killing myself in the five inch heels Amber had put me in, Amber had the door open and the hall was filled with my friends.

"Nina!" Patricia cried.

"Patricia!" I cried running to her.

We hugged each other. Patricia smiled, "Nice to see Amber hasn't rubbed that much off on you," She said eyeing what I was wearing. I rolled my eyes.

"Nina!" Mara cried.

"Hey Mara." I said giving her a hug.

"Uh, excuse me, A-dog needs some American too!"

"Alfie!" I laughed, hugging him.

Amber smiled brightly, "Where are Eddie and Jerome?"

Patricia and Mara rolled their eyes, "Outside talking about their cars," Mara said.

Amber sighed, "That's not going to do," She stuck her head outside, "EDDIE! JEROME! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" She screamed.

"Coming Miss. Millington." I heard Eddie call back.

Amber pulled her head back in, "What do you see in him Patricia?"

We all laughed.

"We are here!" Jerome announced throwing open the door. Eddie followed behind him.

"Hey Jerome. Hi Eddie." I said waving.

"Nina! Glad there is another American here, I think I'm starting to talk with an accent. Patricia is rubbing off on me," Eddie said.

I smiled, "Congrats you guys."

"Thanks," Patricia smiled.

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Patricia I've been meaning to ask you. To make your wedding more original can I plan something _special_?"

"JEROME!" Mara and Patricia cried.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Patricia it could be worst, Alfie here was going to wear his bathing suit."

"Am! I was kidding!"

"Yeah right Alfie, if I was Patricia I would have you and Jerome tied up for the wedding."

I laughed, "I second that vote."

"What?" Jerome cried, "You can't tie me down. I'll break out."

Mara rolled her eyes, "Patricia, don't worry if he tries anything I'll drag him out of the wedding."

Jerome looked down at Mara, "You wouldn't."

Mara sighed, "Jerome I know you well enough. I would."

Alfie laughed, "Who's going to drag me out?"

"Me," Amber cried.

Patricia burst out laughing, "Ok so Jerome and Alfie are taken care of. What if Eddie needs to be dragged out? Because I think he might faint."

Eddie made a face, "Patricia Williamson I will not have to be dragged out of our wedding! I'm not going to faint!"

"Whatever Eddie," Patricia laughed and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Mara looked around, "Am, where are Joy and Fabian?"

Everyone fell quiet and looked at me.

Amber sighed, "Joy nor Fabian could come today, something came up."

"Something called Fabian doesn't want to see a ex-girlfriend, came up," Jerome muttered.

"JEROME!" Mara cried slapping his arm.

"No Mara it's okay. Fabian doesn't want to see me it's okay. He's with Joy," I muttered.

Silence fell.

"Okay," Amber said raising her hands, "moving on, Chef Benjamin has made us all lunch. So come on let's eat!"

LIDILIDI

"Bye Alfie," Amber said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Alfie smiled.

"See you later Amber."

"Bye Alfie."

Alfie turned and walked out the door. Amber shut it behind him.

"Thank God!" I cried ripping of the five inch heels.

Amber rolled her eyes.

"I thought I was going to die in these Amber! Die! Do you want to kill your best friend?"

"No of course not, not at all."

"Then for the wedding I'm not wearing anything with two inches or higher."

"But, but those are my best shoes!" Amber cried.

"Amber," I moaned.

"If you won't wear the shoes then you have to let me do your hair and makeup!"

"Amber!"

"Nina!"

I rolled my eyes, "I think I rather kill myself with shoes then be tortured with you and your makeup and hair fashions."

"Would you really Nina? Would you really? WWAMD?"

"WWAMD? What?"

"What would Amber Millington Do? She would take both the shoes, makeup, and hair and not complain, because she loves her best friend," Amber said nodding.

"WWNMD?"

"Huh?"

"What would Nina Martin do? Not be tortured."

"PLEASE NINA!"  
>"Amber!"<p>

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'll owe you big time!" Amber cried.

I rolled my eyes, "Big, big time."

"So does that mean yes?"

"Fine."  
>"YAY!"<p>

I sighed, "Amber if you and Alfie get married you'll have to wear normal shoes and let me do your makeup!"

"NO! That's not fair! This isn't your wedding!" Amber cried.

"Fine, then if I even get married you wear what I want."

Amber stuck her tongue out, "Whatever Nina."

I smiled, "Amber."

Amber made a face, "I'm going to my room, I've got to check my emails. I gave Victoria the day off."

"Okay," I said.

Then Amber turned and left up the stairs and I sat down on the sofa and closed my eyes.

_"Nina?"_

_ I looked over at Fabian, "Yea?"_

_ "Where are you going to go to college. Please say here in England, I'll miss you too much if it's anywhere else."_

_ I smiled, "Fabian, why would I go anywhere else, but here. I've fallen for England," I bit my bottom lip, "and a certain English guy." _

_ Fabian laughed, "Is this English guy good looking?"_

_ I turned my head to the side, "I guess. He's really funny."_

_ "And this guy, is his name spelled F-A-B-I-A-N?"_

_ I laughed, "Yeah."_

_ Then Fabian leaned across the table and kissed me on the lips. "I love you Nina, never forget that."_

_ "I love you too Fabian." I said squeezing his hand. _

I sighed, and blinked. No more memories, I told myself. No more, hurting myself. He had moved on, so should I.

**Author's Note: If you guys just saw the episode (2-13-12) that came one PANIC! Dumb kid Alfie removed the door handle! Patricia is trapped in the bathroom and can't call for help! She didn't give up Eddie! She didn't bail on you she loves you!**

** On the bright side of things Jerome kissed Mara TWICE! Jerome I love you! Mick is a meathead. Jara!**

** On the bad side again, Fabian is losing more and more of his memory, but on the bright side he still remembers NINA! **

** AHHH! Nina needs to hurry up and figure out the next task.**

** Tomorrow is Valentines Day (Forever Alone Day) it would be so sweet if Fabian got his memory back and told Nina how he feels. So I don't have to kill him. **

** -Lidi999 **


	6. Chapter 6: David

Chapter Six:

"I'm so bored," Amber complained at lunch the next day.

I rolled my eyes, "Amber, we have the wedding soon."

"Yeah but till then, guess what?"

"What Amber?"

"We are going to take a trip around England!"

"Amber, I've lived here before. I'm not a tourist," I said twirling my spoon at her.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Nina, but you have never seen England the Amber way."

"I don't think I want to," I said, "because the Amber way is going to involve more shopping."

"Only a little more! And it will be fun!" Amber cried.

I sighed, "Am, I really don't want to."

"Nina! Please!"

"Stop that!" I cried.

"What?"

"The NINA! PLEASE! Thing, you do it every time and every time I fall for it."

Amber smiled, "That's why I do it!"

"Amber, can we just stay home?"

"Nope, Nina come on, we need to get out. And who knows maybe we can find you a CUTE new English boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Amber. I'm sick of English guys."

Amber sighed, "Come on Nina even if you won't go for the guys, go for me. Go for the cute outfits that will make everyone in America jealous."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, FINE!" I cried.

"YAY!" Amber cried, "We leave in five!"

Then Amber turned and took off up the stairs, "You owe me another one!" I called after her.

I sighed, I let Amber drag me into too much.

LIDILIDI

"Here we are!" Amber cried, as the limo stopped.

"What?" I asked, I kind of had been falling asleep we had already been to about thirty shops. It was killing me.

"Here, at the best shop in town for shoes."

"I though that was the tenth shop," I said.

"No that was the best place for _shoes. _This is for shoes."

I sighed, "Ok Amber, whatever, let's go."

"Yay!"

As we walked into the store I heard a gasp, "Is that? Amber I see?" A guy about our age came around the corner smiling. He had light blonde hair and simple blue eyes.

"David!" Amber cried.

"Amber!" He cried.

They hugged and then David casted his eyes to me, "And who would this be Amber? Not your maid, she's too pretty."

I smiled, "I'm Nina. I'm Amber's American friend."

David nodded, "I'm David, I'm the guy who works at this shop where your friend here visits too much."

I laughed. Amber made a face.

"Oh if you think she visits here to much, we have been to THIRTY different shops today. And I can't remember half of the day," I laughed.

David rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so mean!" Amber cried.

David leaned towards me, "When she is upset, she buys more shoes and my boss gets really happy."

I laughed again.

Amber gave me her best evil eye, "Nina, come on let David work. We need to buy shoes."

She gripped my wrist, and started to pull, "S.O.S." I mouthed to David who shook his head at me.

Amber rolled her eyes once we were in the shelves, "I thought you were sick of English guys."

I picked a box up, "I am."

"Then why were you flirting with David."

I almost dropped the box I was holding, "Am! I was so not flirting."

Amber smiled, "Okay whatever Nina," She glanced at the box I was holding, "Those aren't your style."

I looked down, in the box was a pair of bright pink, light up shoes. For little kids.

Amber laughed, "See something... or someone is on your mind."

I slid the box back, "Nothing is on my mind but how I am going to get you back for this stupid trip."

Amber sighed, "Sure."

LIDILIDI

"Ready to check out girls?" David asked.

Amber dropped her twenty boxes on the counter, "Yes."

I held up my one box, "Yep."

David sighed, "Amber what do you do with all these shoes?"

"Wear them," Amber said shaking her head.

I laughed, "Only once though, then she forces me to wear them."

David laughed as he rang up Amber's shoes, "I'm so sorry, I've seen the shoes she wears."

"David!" Amber wailed.

David laughed and handed her the jumbo bag of shoes, "Amber, it's true."

Amber sighed, "Whatever!" Then she turned and walked out.

David looked at me, "So why are you stuck with Amber?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm from America, and well my friend is getting married. Amber offered me a place to stay and I took it."

David nodded, "Is this the first time you have ever been in England?"

I shook my head, "I used to go to boarding school here."

David nodded, "House of Anubis right? That's how you know Amber."

I nodded, "Yep."

David nodded, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I laughed, "No."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

"Wow, you think a girl as pretty as you would."

I rolled my eyes, "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yep," David smiled sliding my shoe box across the counter.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hey Nina, I was wondering do you want to go out sometime? I know this great cafe we could grab lunch."

I stopped moving for my purse, and looked at him. I bit my lip. What to tell him? I mean, I sighed, "Sure, that would be nice." Wait what did I say? Sure that would be _nice. _

"Cool! I'll call Amber's home number later. See you."

"Bye David."

"Bye Nina."

"What took so long?" Amber asked back at the limo.

"I was asked out on a date!"

"A date!" Amber cried, "Go Nina!"

"From David."

"Oh."

"We are going out for lunch."

"Okay," Amber said, "is that a good thing?"

"I guess."

"Good for you, getting over Fabian!"

"Thanks."

And then we were headed off towards another shop but all I could think is, wow Nina. What I had done good, or bad?

**Author's Note: BLAH! Okay so sorry this took so long to get up! I had a bad week. Just bad. I got busy and work and projects and ARGH! Okay. It's okay! Okay! Fabian got his memory back! YAY! I love you Fabian. Okay... well check out my forum on House of Anubis. .net/forum/HOA_Chat/105301/ (Again Idk why, you must type in before .net to see the forum) **

**There look it up. **

**-Lidi999**


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Run In

Chapter Seven:

I was sitting on my bed on my laptop, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I screamed, it could be David.

I bent over and picked up the phone, "Hello?" I asked.

"Nina!"

"Hey David."

"So, I'm finally free," David started.

"Uh huh," I said.

"And I was just wondering you want to go to the cafe? You know the one I told you about in the store. I could pick you up in ten minutes."

I smiled, "Sure, that would be great."

"Great! See you soon."

"See you."

"Bye Nina."

"Bye David," I clicked the off button on the phone. "OH MY GOD!" Amber came busting into the room, right after I had hung up, holding the spare phone.

"Were you listening in?" I cried.

Amber quickly put the phone behind her back, "No."

"Amber!"

"Ok a little. I'm sorry! It's just-"

"No Amber, no you may not get me ready for this date."

Amber's mouth fell wide open, "What?"

"I'm going to get myself ready, David likes me. How I look. Not how you dress me up."

Amber stuck her tongue out, "This take away one of the I owe you ones."

"Okay," I said, "I still have one left."

Amber gave me her evil eye, "How long do you have?"

I looked at her, "You were listening in, you know."

Amber sighed, "I'll be downstairs."

"Good girl."

LIDILIDI

Nine minutes later the doorbell rang. "NINA! DAVID IS HERE!" Amber screamed.

"COMING!" I called back.

I slid on my simple strap sandals and I stood up, brushing off my jeans.

Then I head downstairs.

David was standing in the hall talking to Amber and looked up when he heard me.

"Hey," He smiled.

"Hi," I said.

Amber looked at me, "Aww," she mouthed.

"Ready?" David asked me.

I nodded, "Yep, let's go."

David held out his arm and I wrapped my in his. He lead me out to the car and open the passenger side for me. I climbed in. Then David walked around to the drivers side and climbed in.

LIDILIDI

We pulled up to the cafe, "Here we are," David said.

I smiled, "Wow, this place looks nice."

David shrugged, "I guess, but it's not as great as Chef Benjamin."

I laughed, "I'm sure it will be fine."

David nodded and stepped out of the car, I followed.

"Hi there," A waitress with dark black hair greeted us.

"Table for two," David said to her.

I smiled, the waitress nodded and lead us through tables and tables of people. "Here you go," She sat sitting the menus down, "I'll be back to take your orders shortly."

I smiled at David, and he bit his lip.

I opened my mouth when I heard, "Nina?"

I looked up, Fabian was standing over me, "Hello Fabian," I muttered.

David sent me a look, "Who's that?"

I opened my mouth again when, "FABES!"

Joy came around the corner, "Fa-What is she doing here."

"I'm on date, thank you very much," I snapped.

Joy looked at David, "David?"

David looked up, "Joy?"

"You know each other?" Fabian asked.

Joy looked at Fabian, "David and I used to date."

"Date?" Fabian and I cried at the same time.

David nodded.

Joy sneered at me, "How do you know David?"

"He works at the store Amber and I went to yesterday."

Fabian was still staring, I rolled my eyes.

Joy grabbed Fabian's hand, "Come on Fabian."

David stared as they walked away, "How do you know Joy?" He asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"She went to House of Anubis, like me, along with Fabian. She's a pain. She hated my guts, because at one point I was dating Fabian. How do _you _know Joy?"

David sighed, "Joy showed up at the store one day and I thought she was pretty so I asked her out."

I stared at him, "Oh so they I think your pretty thing isn't original? Gee, I wonder how many girls have fallen for that." I stood up.

"No! Nina that's not it!"

"I'm not going to fall for this stuff again. It only leads to heartbreak!" I cried.

"No! Nina that's not what I mean!" David cried, but I had already taken off, shoving past a million people and out of the cafe. I can't believe I had been so stupid.

Amber picked up on the first ring, "Aren't you on a date?"

"No, please come get me Amber."

"What's wrong?"

"Amber please."

"Where are you? I'll come."

LIDILIDI

Ten minutes later I was shut up in the guest room clutching a pillow crying my eyes. What was with guys? All of them.

The phone rang, I looked at it, it was David again.

"Do you want me to get that?" Amber called.

"I don't care," I called back.

"Hello?" I heard Amber say, "No, no. She doesn't. David. No. Goodbye."

I buried my head into my pillow.

RING! My cell phone made me jump. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was a text from Amber, "David wants me to tell you he is really sorry times 10000000000000000000000000000. And that he doesn't use the pretty thing as a pick-up. He really thinks your pretty. He says dating Joy was a mistake, and (HE DATED JOY?) he's super sorry and he would like to make it up to you. Dinner on him?"

"AMBER!" I screamed.

Amber pushed open my bedroom door, "Yes Nina?"

"Tell David, maybe he should go sell his lies somewhere else. And he had a chance. No longer do I want to see him."

Amber sighed and said down beside me brushing her dress under her. "Nina, don't be like this."

I crossed my arms, "Amber, I don't want my hear broken any more."

Amber nodded, "David understands."

"No he doesn't."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Nina, if I gave up the first time Alfie had said something stupid, we wouldn't be where we are today. If Patricia had given up when Eddie did something stupid, gosh they wouldn't made it past the first week."

I sighed, "Amber. I dealt with Fabian and him being stupid, but we broke up and he forgot all about me."

Amber crossed her arms, "Did you not see Jerome while we were in school? And him and Mara are MARRIED! Married Nina! Boys, guys, grown men, will act stupid around girls at one point it's the truth of the world. Let David make it up to you. If he slips again dump his sorry butt."

I sighed, "Tell David he has ONE last chance and I want homemade dinner. Going out so not my thing."

Amber smiled, "Sure thing Nina."

Then she got up, and started out the door, "Oh you have twenty minutes, he's coming to get you. Clean that sad face."

I laughed, "Ok Amber, thanks."

"Welcome."

Then I set off to get cleaned up for dinner with David.


	8. Chapter 8: Kissing and Making Up

Chapter Eight:

I beat Amber to the door this time and slung it open, standing on the other side was David. He was holding a roses and a box of chocolates, I smiled at him.

"Is this your way of saying sorry?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

He held the roses and chocolate out to me, "Yes very much so."

I took the roses and held them to my chest, "What kind of chocolate?" I asked.

"It's chocolate with caramel in it."

I smiled, "My favorite," I grabbed the box, "your forgiven." I stepped aside to let him in.

David bit his lip, "I would, but I made dinner reservations with a girl, that I was going to cook for her. And well it's getting late, I don't want her to starve to death."

I laughed, "I'm not going to starve to death David. Chef Benjamin made a huge lunch meal since I didn't eat at the cafe. And Amber made sure I ate every last bite."

David laughed, "Oh Amber we love her don't we."

"You sure do, now get moving you too Alfie is due over any minute!"

I spun around, Amber was coming down the stairs in a light green dress. Her black heels clicking on the steps.  
>I rolled my eyes, "I guess this is our queue."<p>

David laughed, "Bye Amber, have fun on your date."

"You too, no breaking her heart David or I'll never buy another pair of shoes from your store ever," Amber said shaking her head.

David held out his arm to me and I took it, "I won't Amber. I need your sale. It makes my boss really happy."

Amber gave David an evil glare, "Shut up and take the girl to dinner."

David looked at me, "Ready?"

I nodded, David smiled and we headed out the door.

LIDILIDI

"Here we are," David said as we pulled up to a small little house, "sorry it's nothing like Amber's. I'm-"

"It's so pretty!" I cried cutting David off mid-sentence, "Sorry." I muttered.

David laughed, "You are so cute when your embarrassed about silly things."

I smiled, "Thanks? I guess."

David leaned towards me, "Actually you're beautiful, no matter what," I took a deep breath. David leaned closer, I leaned toward him. We kissed.

"You are a really good kisser," I said when he pulled back.

David laughed, "Thank you, you too."

I blushed, "So dinner?" I asked.

David traced his finger down my cheek, "Another kiss?"

I laughed, "Sure."

LIDILIDI

When David dropped me back at Amber's it was ten at night. And Amber, like any good friend, was sitting up waiting on me.

"Nina!" She cried when I came through the door, "How did it go?"

I smiled, "We kissed."

"YOU KISSED DAVID!"

"Yes, like ten times."

"Ten times in less then five hours, that has to be a record," Amber said.

"I don't know, but David is a freaky good kisser."

Amber rolled her eyes, "So are you going to ask how my date went?"

I gasped and sat down beside her, "Oh! Yea! How did it go?"

Amber smiled, "Wonderful," She said smiling, "Alfie brought me a huge thing of flowers and he made vanilla cupcakes for me!"

"That's great Amber, I'm glad we are both happy."

"Me too! It's so great!"

I yawned, "Well, I'm so tried, night Am."

"Night Nina."

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I sat down on my bed and stared at the walls, I was so happy. I don't think I could sleep. I couldn't believe it, David was AMAZING! Amazing. I leaned down and yanked my suitcase out from under the bed.

From inside the suitcase I pulled out the picture I had ripped and looked at the smiling me. That Nina had been smiling for one reason, I was smiling for another. I sighed and rested the picture against my chest.

_Fabian and I had been broken up for sometime and I had given up totally on the idea of us getting back together. _

_ "Nina?"_

_ I looked up from my homework, "Yeah Fabian?"_

_ Fabian stood up and walked towards me, he sat on the bed beside me. I looked at him._

_ "What are you doing Fabian?"_

_ Fabian sighed and looked at me, and then before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. Kissing me. _

_ I pulled back in shock, "Fabian!"_

_ "Nina, I'm sorry." He started to stand up._

_ "No!" I cried, I jumped up and kissed him again, "I never said I didn't like it," I whispered to him._

_ Fabian smiled, "I've missed being Fabina."_

_ "Me too," I told him I rested my head on his shoulder, and tears started to pour, but Fabian was there and he wiped every last tear away. _

**(Author's Note: Fabina Forever.)**

Whoa, Nina what was that? You have a new boyfriend. A HOT new boyfriend. A H-O-T boyfriend. Stop thinking about Fabian and ever being "Fabina."

I laid down and closed my eyes.

What was with me? 

**Author's Note: Ha, I got this published right in time to go see the new House of Anubis that's coming on! YAY! I know I'm killing you guys with no Fabina. Um, David is cute though. **

** By the way I'm going to kill Piper/Patricia. Patricia for never telling Eddie, "Hey I have a twin sister." And Piper for letting Eddie to kiss her! THOSE TWO! **

** Hahaha.**

** Okay well I got to go watch HOA! YAY! Let's cross our fingers Fabina gets closer to being back together.**

** - Lidi999**


	9. Chapter 9: Falling For Him

Chapter Nine:

** Author's Note: Nina held Fabian's hand! And I think they would of kissed if Amber hadn't busted in! Amber, you love Fabina, leave them alone more often! And Fabian, we all know you love Nina. Tell her and then kiss her! We are missing Fabina. **

HONK! HONK! I smiled at myself in the mirror. That was David, honking his horn for me. We had been a ton of dates so far. I pulled at my blue dress. Was it wrinkled? I sighed and picked up my purse.

Amber was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, "Your prince is really inpatient."

As if to prove it, David honked the horn on the car again.

I laughed, "I'm going, bye Amber."

Amber smiled, "Bye, bye Nina. Have fun, don't be to late coming home. We need to start getting beauty sleep."

I opened the front door, "Okay Amber, I'll try," I stepped out the door.

"Finally!" David called climbing out of his car.

"Amber won't bite, you could of come in," I said.

"Oh, Amber bites. Bites hard. Did you not hear her yelling at me about the honk. Something about it was killing her hearing before she was actually old."

I laughed, "No, I didn't. Sorry."

David smiled, "It's okay.

"So where are we going."

David smiled, "I can't tell you," He leaned down and kissed me.

I smiled, "Maybe, I won't bug you if I can have another kiss."

David laughed, "Yes my princess," He kissed me again.

LIDILIDI

"Okay close your eyes," David said.

"They are close!" I cried.

David placed his hands over my eyes, "Just in case they aren't. Now walk forward."

"I'm walking!"

"Good girl," David laughed, "Ok only a few more steps, and... Open!"

He yanked his hands away, I blinked. In front of me was a carriage, like one from a Cinderella movie, and two white horses.

"David!" I spun around to look at him, he was smiling.

"You like it?"

"I love it! It's so perfect!"

"I'm glad," David laughed, "come on, let's get on it."

David helped me into the carriage and then I sat down beside him.

"Ready?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Yea."

The carriage took off, the horses hoofs clacking on the pavement as we went along.

LIDILIDI

When we got back from the carriage ride it had fallen dark. I glanced at my watch, it was eight o'clock.

"Did you like the carriage ride?" David asked as we walked out of the park.

I nodded, "It was so romantic! I loved it."

David smiled, "I'm glad, you liked it," He pulled me closer, "Nina, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah David?" I asked.

"It's just that-"

"Nina?"

No, no, no! I turned around and standing there was Fabian.

"Fabian. Hello."

"Nina! Hey!"

David looked at me and then at Fabian, "Hello there, Fabian," He muttered Fabian looked at David and then me, "Oh, you, oh. I'll be going. See you," His face turned bright red and he quickly took off.

"That was embarrassing!" I muttered to David.

David wrapped his arm around my waist, "It was."

"Now what were you going to tell me."

David smiled, "It's just that Nina. I love you."

For a second I didn't say anything, but then I took a deep breath and said, "I love you too."

Then we kissed, for a long time, right there in the park.

LIDILIDI

David dropped me off at Amber's at nine and this time Amber wasn't waiting for me.

I carefully shut the door behind me and smiled into dark expect for Fabian running in on our date. It had been a really good night! I would have to tell Amber about it the morning.

I climbed the stairs and up to the guest room, where I fell right asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Jabian is a Pain

Chapter Ten:

**Author's Note: I'm sick. Again. Stupid cold season. Sorry if this chapter is suckish. Anyway, Fabina is coming (or maybe it's not) I'm trying not to write this story_ to_ quick.**

"Nina! Nina! WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes, Amber was standing over me. I jumped, "Amber? What? What time is it?" I cried.

"Seven."

"Oh o- SEVEN! Amber!"

Amber smiled at me, "Get up."

"No Amber! It's to early."

Amber sighed, "Oh well, then when David shows up in two hours you are going to be upset."

I sat up, "David's coming what for?"

"Breakfast, I invited him."

"Amber! You have to warn me ahead of time about this stuff."

"I am! It's two hours before he shows up."

"Amber!" I cried jumping out of bed, "That's not a lot of time!"

Amber shrugged, "You're lucky I didn't wake you up at eight like I was planning to."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh thank you so much Amber! Now get out! I have to get ready."

LIDILIDI

I rushed down the stairs as the clock hit eight fifty-six. I was wearing a flowery tank top and a pair of skinny jeans along with a pair of sliver sandals.

Ding-dong, "Just in time." Amber joked as I walked towards the door.

"Shut up," I complained and threw open the door.

"Good morning," David said smiling, he was leaning against the door frame.

"Moring," I said smiling back.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Ok who is ready for blueberry pancakes?"

David laughed, "Me."

I nodded, "Me too."

Amber smiled and turned towards the kitchen I went to follow her but David grabbed my arm, "Wait!" He said.

I turned back to him, "Yes?"

"First," David said, he kissed me, "and second here." David handed me a little box. I took it.

"Don't worry it's not a wedding ring," David laughed.

I smiled and opened the box, inside was a little heart shaped locket. "It's so pretty!" I cried.

"Open it."

I picked up the little heart, and pulled it apart. Inside was a picture of David and me. I smiled, "Thanks David I love it!" I kissed him softly, "Come let's get to breakfast."

LIDILIDI

"Bye David," I said hugging him.

"Bye Nina," He smiled at me, "See you."

David turned to walk out the door when Amber gasped, "David wait!" David spun back around. "Patricia told me to tell you, that everyone wants to meet Nina's new boyfriend and that you are invited to the wedding. Her and Eddie's wedding."

David smiled, "Nina's new boyfriend would love to come. Tell Patricia hey. I spent way too much time with her Joy that one summer."

Amber nodded, "I will, see you later David."

"Later, bye Nina."

"Bye."

I shut the door and turned to Amber, "What was that for!"

"What?" Amber cried.

I sighed and leaned against the door, "Amber, both Joy and Fabian are coming to the wedding. I really don't want either of them to meet David again. David is mine. And we all know Joy is a boyfriend stealer."

Amber shook her head, "Calm down Nina, this is going to be a epic wedding. Don't worry if Joy tries anything funny I'll slap her."

I sighed, "Thanks Amber." I started to walk upstairs when Amber gasped again.

"We have Patricia's rehearsal dinner tonight!"

I turned back around, "Amber do you have to remember everything last minute?"

"I'm sorry! I'm trying!"

I sighed, "It's okay Amber, I'll call David and tell him."

Amber nodded, "Thanks Nina."

"You're welcome Amber."

LIDILIDI

David, Amber, and I walked into Patricia's rehearsal dinner and we almost trampled by Patricia.  
>"I'm sorry!" She cried, rushing past, "Eddie," She called, "Where are the center pieces!"<p>

David looked at me, "Someone is tense."

I nodded, Patricia came running back, "Amber you sit at table ten. David, Nina, table eleven."

David took my hand and smiled, we walked into the dinning hall.

"Here's table ten!" Amber cried, she walked towards a table, "I'm sitting with Alfie, Jerome, and Mara." She said reading the name plates.

"Then this must be table eleven," I said, I looked at the name plates, Nina, David... "No!" I cried.

Amber came running, "What is it?"

I pointed to the two other name plates, out of all the people, one plate read: Fabian, the other, Joy.

David looked at the names, "Oh. Patricia!"

Patricia came running holding a giant vase of flowers, "Yes?"

"Can you change these seating? I don't want to sit beside Joy, and Nina doesn't want to sit beside Fabian."

"Or Joy," I chimed.

Patricia shook her head, "No, no changing! I have this perfect everyone has at lest one person they like at a table, I can't change you. Sorry." Then Patricia turned and ran off, "EDDIE!" She screamed as she did.

David sighed and took his seat, "At least this is only rehearsal and at the real wedding we will only have to sit with them long enough to eat, then we can dance."

I took my seat, "Yeah, I guess."

"PATRICIA!"

Why? I turned in my seat to look, Joy was coming through the door with Fabian.

Patricia came running past them, "Table eleven guys!" Then she was off again. Fabian looked up from Joy and made eye contact with me. He smiled slightly I turned back around.

"Is this table eleven?" Joy asked, Amber.

Amber shook her head, "One more over."

Joy turned and looked, her mouth falling open, "Oh no this is not going to work, Mara and Jerome can-"

"Patricia said no switching," Amber muttered.

"No switching?"

"Yeah," I said.

Joy turned on me, "Fine! Whatever." She threw herself into her chair. Fabian sat down beside her. Tonight was going to be awkward!


	11. Chapter 11: TicTac Toe

Chapter Eleven:

"And blah, blah, blah. I enter here with Eddie. EDDIE! Yes like this, all of you should already be seated," Patricia was drilling us, and I was dying. I had got so bored, I was playing tic-tac toe with David on a napkin.

"I win," David whispered to me, I looked down at the napkin. Sure enough there was three X's in a row.

"Rematch?" I whispered back.

David looked at Patricia, "Yeah, sure. It doesn't look like she is stopping anytime soon."

LIDILIDI

"Thanks for coming!" Patricia said hugging me.

"It was no problem at all," I told her, "now go home and get some sleep I'll see you at your wedding soon."

Patricia smiled, "Bye Nina."

David took my hand, "Amber's waiting."

I nodded and we headed towards Amber.

"Finally, it's over," Amber moaned, "Do you know what Alfie and Jerome were doing? Playing tic-tac toe! So rude."

I looked at David, and both of us burst out laughing.

"What?" Amber asked looking around.

"Nothing," David muttered, he kissed my cheek, "See you later Nina, bye Amber."

David then turned and strolled across the parking lot, "What did I miss?" Amber asked.

I opened my mouth when a hand landed on my shoulder. "Nina."

I turned to face Joy. "What?" I asked.

"Stay away from Fabes."

"Joy are you blind? I have a boyfriend! David! Duh! I don't want Fabian!"

Joy made a face, "I'm watching you," then she turned and took off across the parking lot.

"That could not have been weirder," Amber said.

I nodded, "Can we just go home?"

Amber nodded.

LIDILIDI

"I'm home!" Amber called, Victoria came running.

"Miss. Millington, some one left these on the door step for you," She held out a huge bundle of flowers.

"Aw, Alfie! Victoria email him and tell him I love it!"

Victoria nodded, "Yes, Miss. Millington."

"Wow, Alfie is such a Romeo now," I said.

Amber shrugged, "Yea, but so it David."

I rolled my eyes, "But David, is... you know David. Alfie is, well, Alfie."

Amber gasped, "Oh my god, you are right Nina!"

"Uh huh," I said.

"What if Alfie is like, doing all this cause he is going to ask me to marry him? That would be great! Oh! I have to start planning now!" Amber cried and then she ran up the stairs, I rolled my eyes.

Good old Amber, always planning for stuff before it even was true.

I shook my head and headed upstairs, to the guest room. It had been a long day, maybe I could just go to bed now. That is if Amber wasn't going to try out future bridesmaid's hair styles on me.

I shrugged, Oh well whatever.

**Author's Note: First I'm sorry for the not updating as soon as I normally do. Second I'm sorry this is a short chapter. **

** Now on to House of Anubis:**

** It doesn't come on today, sigh. But I am taking this time to re-watch season one. **

** Did you know in House of Cheats and House of Rumors, Fabian tries to ask Nina out. But being Fabian he drags out on asking and he goes the thing is Amber. And Nina thinks he means Amber spreading rumors about them dating. She tells him she told Amber that because she didn't want to tell her about the clues. She says: "You and me," weird noise, "Ridiculous." Which in turn stops Fabian from asking. We could of had Fabina way early if Fabian didn't freak out. But after he left, Nina made a face like she wanted to kick herself. Because she liked him back. **

** Fabina always an awkward couple, always was, always will be. (If they get back together.) **

** By the way, I do ship Amber and Alfie in this story. But Piper and Alfie are really cute together!**

** - Lidi999**


	12. Chapter 12: Getting Ready

Chapter Twelve:

"NINA! WAKE UP!"

I almost fell out of bed, "What? What's on fire, who's dying?" I asked sitting up. I blinked. Amber was staring at me.

"Nothing is on fire and no one is dying! You have to get up! We have to be at the House of Anubis at two. The wedding remember? Patricia and Eddie, they are getting married."

I blinked, "Oh, yeah, wait what time is it Amber?"

Amber quickly stepped in front of the clock sitting on my desk, "Ten," She said, looking at me.

"Amber."

"It's ten I promise."

"Amber move away from the clock."

Amber sighed and moved, "AMBER!" I screamed, "It's only eight!"

"But, Nina I have to have time to help you with your hair and makeup. I need to do my hair and makeup. And we have to eat lunch."

"Amber, I doubt all that will take six hours!"

Amber rolled her eyes, "One hour for eating, one hour each for makeup and thirty minutes each for hair. That's four hours, one hour to make sure every thing is alright with our dress and to put them on. Five hours. An hour to drive over there. Six hours."

I crossed my arms, "Amber, it will not take that long."

Amber rolled her eyes, "You are getting out of bed anyway!"

I sat up, "Whatever Amber."

Amber smiled, "Okay, so breakfast in five," She turned around and headed out the door.

LIDILIDI

I came downstairs, dressed in jeans and a yellow tank top. It was just temporary, till I could wear my dress.

"NINA- oh you are down," Amber said as I cam around the corner.

"Yep, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Especially if your best friend is going to torture you."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Nina, I'm just doing your hair and makeup. Not torture."

I walked towards the kitchen, "Yes it is."

LIDILIDI

"Here you go ladies," Chef Benjamin said placing a plate down in front of Amber and then me.

"Thanks," I told him as I picked up my fork.

Chef Benjamin smiled, "You are very welcome."

I bit into my eggs. Amber glanced at the clock.

"Amber you don't have to freak out. We will be at the wedding on time."

Amber looked at me, "I know, but what if we aren't?"

"What?"

"It's," Amber started but the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" She screamed, jumping up and ran towards the hall.

"No need to scream Miss. Millington," Chef Benjamin called from the kitchen.

I shrugged and continued eating. I could hear Amber open the door.

"Alfie!" She screamed.

"Amber!"

I stood up from my seat and ran out into the hall, "Alfie?" I cried.

Alfie smiled, "Hey there Nina."

"Alfie!" I hugged him.

Amber sighed, "Ok no more hugging my boyfriend. That's my job and don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah don't you?"

I turned around David was standing there. "David? What are you doing here! You weren't suppose to pick us up to later," I said hugging him.

David shrugged, "I hear Alfie was coming over her so I caught a ride. I figured Amber could help me with my hair and then we could all ride to the wedding together."

"YAY!" Amber squealed.

I rolled my eyes, "David don't let her do your hair! She takes an hour for hair."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Only because you fight me."

I sighed.

Alfie rubbed his hands together, "So I can smell food, any left?"

"Alfie!" Amber laughed.

LIDILIDI

"I love you," David whispered in my ear.

"I love you," I muttered back, braiding my hands around his neck.

I felt is hands around my waist. Then he kissed me, softly.

I smiled under his lips, "So much."

David laughed, "So much what?"

"I love you... so much," I whispered.

David looked at me, "So much beauty." He said rubbing his hand over my cheek.

I could feel myself blushing. David leaned towards me again.

"NINA! DAVID!"

David closed his eyes and pulled back, "Just a guess, but Amber wants us to get ready."

I laughed, "Yep, I bet you it's time for makeup."

David smiled, "Why must she put makeup on such a pretty face?"

I bit my lip, "That's so sweet."

David nodded, "Now go."

I laughed, "I'll be back."

"Good luck," David said.

"Thanks I am going to need it."

**Author's Note: So sorry for not updating! I got sick and had to go to the doctor. Um okay.**

** Fabina fans. FABIAN HUGGED JOY! HUGGED HER! On: 2-24-12! I'm going to kill that boy. Though on 2-23-12 did you see: "Nina and Fabian's world famous cupcake tower take two!" I was dying there. So cute and Amber comes running in. Amber you really needs to pick your entrances better. By the way do _you _know who The Collector is? It's not Vera. But I bet you know, it's Rufus. Don't believe me? One the wiki for House of Anubis has been a flame with rumors of Rufus not being dead and coming for the mask. Second Rufus faked his death in the first season! DUH! Third when Jasper yanked off The Collector's hood Jerome said, "It can't be." Uh, who is suppose to be dead? RUFUS IS! Ha and life gets better from there. An upcoming episode description on the HOA wiki reads: The Sibuna gang gives Joy the cold shoulder. (Including Fabian.) That's our Fabian we love. Well not right now but anyway...**

** I've got to go for now.  
>YEEE! I'm getting closer to the end of this story!<strong>

** OH! P.s. Peddie is having big time problems. But I am not worried. Mara is kind of in love with Jerome. And Eddie is just being like this because he is mad (sort of) at Patricia for clicking the button and announcing to the whole school he is Mr. Sweets son. **

** Okay **

** -Lidi999**


	13. Chapter 13: Hair and Makeup

Chapter Thirteen:

** Author's Note: Aw! Thanks Guys! The reviews went crazy on chapter twelve glad you guys love this story. Just with in the first ten minutes, my email was like: ten new emails. All of them reviewers and liking this story. THANK YOU! Hope you like this chapter too. **

"AMBER STOP!" I screamed as Amber reached for her curling iron. She had already done my makeup and had put a billion and one different hair products in my hair.

"Nina! Stop complaining, your hair curly will be super cute, it adds on to your natural curls."

I turned in the chair to look at her, "Amber, there is a cute guy out there who was kissing me. Can we hurry up?"

Amber laughed and plugged in the curling iron. "Sorry Nina, you can't rush beauty."

"But I can rush you," I muttered turning around.

LIDILIDI

David was waiting for me outside of Amber's bedroom.

"Uh!" I cried as he reached for me, "Amber said no touching the hair or face. She _will _kill you if you mess this up," I said waving my hand in front of my face.

"I will," Amber said stinking her head out the door.

David laughed.

"She's serious you know. She has some deadly high heels."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Nina Martin, shut up and go get in your dress."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes ma'am."

Amber smiled, "Good girl."

I made a face at Amber. "I will get you back for this, I swear Amber Millington."

Amber laughed, "Sure, sure now go get dressed."

LIDILIDI

I pulled my yellow dress off it's hanger and held it against me. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Lovely," I whispered tugging at the skirt.

LIDILIDI

"Don't you look pretty?" David said as I stepped out of my room. I jumped.

"David! You scared me," I cried.

David laughed, "Sorry, yellow is such a pretty color on you."

"You used pretty twice."

"I did."

"I'm pretty and the color is pretty. So I'm as pretty as this yellow? What if I hate this yellow?"

David laughed, "How bout you are beautiful and the color looks wonderful on you."

"I'll take that."

"Good," He kissed me.

"Um, not to interrupt," I pulled back from David, Amber was staring at us, "David what did I say about her face?"

I laughed, "You said you would kill me," David said.

Amber nodded, "Yes, and I will get you David."

David laughed, "Amber, Amber. No murdering people cause they kissed their girlfriend."

Amber shook her head, "But I can kill you for messing up what took me hours to do."

I threw my hands up, "Amber nothing is messed up, just a little lip gloss is gone. I will live."

Amber opened her mouth to say something when Alfie came strolling down the hall, in his swimming trunks.

"Hey there Amber," He said smiling.

"ALFIE!" Amber screamed "ALFIE! I said a suit! A DRESS SUIT!" She slapped his arm.

David and I started laughing.

Amber turned on us, "It's not funny!" She grabbed Alfie's wrist, "Come with me!" Then she dragged Alfie off down the hall.

David smiled at me, "Whoa, Amber might be crazier about this wedding than Patricia."

I nodded, "She might."

David took my hand, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then together we went down the hall after Amber, hopefully we could save Alfie from Amber murdering him.

**Author's Note: I went back and looked at some of my old author notes in this story. In most of them I say I'm going to murder Fabian. Wow... haha. Ok well, I liked you guys' feed back on the collector. I guess it could be Jerome's dad. That be freaking weird if it was. And someone pointed out somewhere What if the collector is Mr. Sweet. Because the collector is the one holding Trudy captive right? And his shoes are the same ones Mr. Sweet wears. I guess we will all just have to wait till tomorrow to see. **

**-Lidi999 **


	14. Chapter 14: Back Home

Chapter Fourteen:

After Amber yelled at Alfie forced him into a tie and made sure his shoes matched, we were ready to go.

Amber was bouncing on her feet at the door, "Where are David and Alfie?" She cried.

I sighed, "David had to grab his keys, I'm not sure where Alfie is."

"ALFIE LEWIS!" Amber cried.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Alfie cried as he came around the corner.

"Good, now all we need is David," Amber said.

"At your service,"

I turned around David was swinging his keys around on his finger, "Ready to go?" He asked.

Amber nodded, "I've been ready. You people are slow. Alfie do you have the wedding gift?"

Alfie held up a little box, "Yep."

I looked at David, "It's in your room," He said.

Amber sighed, "Run and get it!"

I rolled my eyes and yanked off the heels I was wearing I could run faster without them. Then I took off up the stairs.

"Gift, gift, gift," I muttered shoving aside my clothes. "Ah!" I cried as I pulled aside a pair of jeans and the box was laying under them.

"NINA!"

"I'm coming," I picked up the box and turned and darted back down the stairs.

"Okay can we go now?" Amber asked.

I nodded, "Let's go!"

Alfie smiled, "House of Anubis here we come!"

LIDILIDI

"Drive faster!" Amber cried.

David, who was driving, shook his head, "I'm driving the speed limit Amber. I'm not going any faster."

"You drive like my grandmother," Amber muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Amber calm down, we aren't going to be late."

Amber gave me a sour look, "We are going to be late, because your boyfriend drives like a grandma."

David laughed, "Don't you mean grandpa? I am a male."  
>"Grandpas drive faster then you."<p>

David rolled his eyes at me, "I feel bad you are living with her."

I nodded, "This," I waved my hand at my face, "is like a daily thing."

David laughed.

LIDILIDI

"We are here!" Alfie cried, to a drifting off Amber.

"Uh? Oh! YAY!" Amber threw the car door open, "Come on!"

I laughed and climbed out, "They set up outside right?" I said looking up at the house I had lived in for so many years. I shivered.

Amber nodded, "But can we please go inside for just a minute. I want to see are old rooms."

I rolled my eyes, "For a girl complaining about that we were going to be late, you sure aren't in a rush."

Amber crossed her arms, "Nina, Victor died long ago, can we just go in! No one lives here anymore. It's all empty."

"Fine, whatever."

"I'm coming too!" Alfie cried, "I want to see how the house has been since I left."

"Uh, I guess I'll wait here, for you guys," David said.

Amber nodded, "Come on let's go," She clutched my wrist and dragged me towards the house and up the front steps.

"Just think how many times we stood right here," Alfie laughed.

I rubbed my neck, "A lot."

Amber smiled and grabbed the door knob, "Let's go in."

Amber pushed the door open and I stepped forward and into the house. The floor creak under my feet, as it always had.

"Whoa," I whispered, everything in the house looked the same. The only thing different was every was gently covered in dust.

I grabbed at the railing of the stairs and stepped on the first step. I slowly climbed counting each step. When I was right below the eighth step, I tapped my foot against, it was still hallow.

I smiled and stepped over it and stepped up on the floor in front of Victor's office. I gently ran my hand over the window. All the furniture had been moved out, so now Victor's office sat empty and still creepy.

"Nina," I turned around Amber was standing behind me, "let's go see our room."

I nodded, "Yeah come on."

Amber and I headed down the hall, I was about to run ahead when I heard a voice.

"Joy, come on don't."

I froze.

"Fabian," Joy said, "no."

"Joy! I can't believe you!"

"Believe it," Joy said.

I heard the floor squeaked and the door flung open to Joy, Mara, and Patricia's old room and Fabian came out. He almost walked into to me, but he looked up in the last second. "Nina? Amber?"

"Hey Fabian," Amber said.

Fabian looked at me and shook his head. He brushed past us and headed downstairs. I watched him go.

"That was-"

Joy came storming out the room, "You!" She cried pointing her finger at me. Then she took off down the stairs, running.

"Weird," Amber finished.

I rolled my eyes, "Relationship problems? Yes."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Come on let's go to our room."

We hurried down the hall and to our old room.

"Ready?" Amber asked, her hand resting on the knob.

I nodded, "Yep."

Amber twisted the door open.

Inside the room was empty, of course it was. Amber and I had taken our stuff when we left. But the room was still the same. I rubbed my hand across the wallpaper that was now starting to peel.

Amber stood at the window and peered out, "Remember when Patricia tossed the attic key out this very window."

I nodded, "Yea, there for locking me in the attic."

Amber laughed, "Patricia eventually felt really bad for that."

I smiled, "Oh my if it wasn't for bobby pins I would of had been locked in there all night!"

Amber shook her head, "That would of been creepy. I mean I'm a grown women now and I still don't want anything to do with that attic!"

I nodded.

"Amber? Nina!" Alfie called, "It's getting late we should go."

"Coming Alfie!" Amber called.

I sighed and turned to her, "Come on let's go."

Amber nodded, "Yea, Patricia is probably flipping out."

I laughed, "Probably."

Then we walked out of the room shutting the door behind us.

**Author's Note: HOA episodes 2-27-12 and 2-28-12 OMG! I loved x 100000000000000000000000 2-27-12. Fabian you are off my kill list. Joy you are still on it! **

** "I'll drop the article if you'll kiss me." I that point was screaming at the T.V. "FABIAN DON'T KISS HER! YOU LOVE NINA! JOY YOU ARE DEAD! FABIAN! NINA DO SOMETHING! BUST IN THE ROOM!" Or something like that. When Fabian said he couldn't kiss Joy, I cheered. And then Nina outside the door mouthing Aww and placing her hand over her heart. And then best of all her freaky scary dance. **

** I loved how when Fabian was about to leave the room, Nina took off down the hall flung her door open. Flung herself to the bed and grabbed a book. Trying to look natural. **

** Rufus- The collector I knew it!**

** 2-28-12 **

** Bobby pins. I loved how Jerome is like there is no way we are getting in there. Fabian looks at Amber's hair and smiles. Yes there is, just pulls it out of Amber's hair. THAT WAS BEUTIFUL FABIAN! I'm going to kill Joy.**

** You all understand Mara is Jack Jackal, right. And the last Article posted about the American Student wasn't Mara. It was Joy taking advantage of the Jack Jackal thing to try to break Fabian and Nina up. That's it, I'm shoving her down the hole. **

** Something bad happened to Vera! **

** Um, the doll house is gone! NO! And Mr. Sweet is calling Nina into his office before school. I think her grandma is dead, I really do. That is going to crush Nina's heart. But maybe Fabian can fix it? And Fabian is you are so stupid as not to know Joy is the one who posted that article in the school newspaper about your ex-girlfriend/crush/girlfriend/future wife you are STUPID! And will go back on my characters to kill. **

** Okay well...**

** -Lidi999 **


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding Day Jitters

Chapter Fifteen:

David was leaning against the car, he smiled when he saw me. "Finally, I thought you guys had gotten lost."

I shook my head, "Nah, just exploring."

David looked at Amber and Alfie, "Was that Joy and Fabian I saw come storming out?"

Amber sighed, "Yes, they are having MAJOR issues."

David laughed, "Joy is crazy."

I rolled my eyes, "Can we drop this? And go."

Alfie laughed, "Yea, as much as I would love to gossip I have to go help Jerome set- get ready."

Amber spun around and glared at Alfie, "What is Jerome planning?"

"N-nothing."

"ALFIE LEWIS DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" Amber screamed.

Alfie backed up, "Uh, he is uh. Maybe planning a cake exploding plan."

"ALFIE!"

"Amber!"

Amber ripped her purse open and yanked out her cell, she hit a button on her phone.

"Mara!" Amber screamed, "No, Mara this is important!"

Amber rolled her eyes as Mara responded, "Mara, Jerome is planning a prank. On poor Patricia. He's going to make the cake explode. How do I know? Alfie just told me!"

This time I could hear what Mara screamed, "JEROME CLARK! HOW DARE YOU! DARE YOU! WHAT FOR? THE CAKE EXPLODING PLAN! YOU ARE DEAD!"

There was a click, and Amber tossed her phone back in her purse, "Alfie Lewis, you are in trouble too."

Alfie frowned, "Amber, but I didn't do anything."

David rolled his eyes, "Guys we have a wedding to get to!"

I nodded, "Come on, let's go." I grabbed David's hand.

Amber sighed, "Come on Alfie."

LIDILIDI

The Wedding was set outside. In the yard between the House of Anubis and our old school. Chairs were laid out in the grass, a lot of people were already seated.

"Nina! Amber!" I turned around Mara was waving at us. Jerome was sitting beside her, his arms crossed.

I smiled, and all of us walked over there. Amber said down beside Mara and Alfie beside her. David said beside Alfie and I sat beside him.

"Can you believe this two?" Amber asked.

Mara looked at Jerome and laughed, "Yes, I can. They are mad people."

Jerome looked at Mara and rolled his eyes, "Mara, you realize you are a Clark too. So you are saying you are a mad person too."

Mara laughed, "I had too be to marry a Clark."

"Had to be what?"

I looked up, Jerome's younger sister Poppy was standing there. She smiled, "Hi guys."

Mara smiled, "Hi Poppy, we were just talking about your crazy brother."

Poppy sat down beside Jerome, "What he do?"

"It was what he was planning," Amber said.

"Gerbil what were you going to do?" Poppy asked.

"Nothing Poopy," Jerome muttered.

"He was going to make the cake explode," Mara laughed.

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Jerome I thought you grew up."

Jerome sighed, "I was just trying to make this wedding more fun."

"Amber, Mara, Nina?"

All three of us turned in our seats, Patricia's twin sister, Piper, was standing over us. "Patricia wants to see you guys."

I stood up, "Why?"

"Support. She's kind of freaking out." Piper said twisting her bracelet.

I nodded, "We are coming."

LIDILIDI

"Patricia?" Piper asked pushing the door open.

"Yes?"

Piper pushed the door all the way open to allow us too see.

Patricia was standing at the giant window looking out, her back to us. Her hair twirled in a bun on her head with a few strands hanging lose. She turned around, "Nina! Amber! Mara!" She cried.

We all ran to her hugging her tight.

"I'm so nervous I think I'm going to throw up," Patricia said wrapping her hair around her finger.

Mara shook her head, "What? Patricia! You are getting married."

"I know, and it's Eddie. But I think I might faint."

Mara hugged Patricia again, "It's totally normal, to tell you the truth, the whole time I was walking down the aisle I thought I was going to fall over."

Patricia sighed and looked back out the window, "Look at all those people."

"People who love you," I pointed out.

Patricia turned around.

Piper nodded, "Sis, come on don't be scared."

Patricia nodded, "I can do this."

Amber smiled, "Yes you can, now go get ready."

Patricia smiled, "Thank you!"

We hugged her again, "You're welcome."

Then we all turned and headed back down to the field.

** Author's Note: YES! Joy cried. Okay, sorry I sound really cold hearted. But she hates Nina for like no FREAKING REASON! Her and Fabian NEVER DATED! Fabian can love Nina. And Joy, just to think, Nina went to solve the mystery of why you were gone. **

** OMG! Jerome almost kissed Mara again. And Mara said she LIKES Jerome! Expect she is seeing Mick. Mick, you and Joy are going down the hole.**

** Season two final episode comes on March 9th! AH! I can't wait. Fabian and Nina have five days left to kiss! Five days!**

** AH! Nina fell down that hole in the game! Fabian I knew you should of told her you loved her sooner! I hope they can save her. Please don't let her be stuck there forever! **

** Now I hope they film a third season. So I can have a whole season of Fabina dating, not broken up! GAH!**

** -Lidi999**

** P.S. I'm already planning the epilogue for this story, it's cute. I hope you will like it! Once I get there. What's wrong with Joy and Fabian? Hmmm. **


	16. Chapter 16: Why We Hate Joy

Chapter Sixteen:

"You may kiss the bride," Eddie smiled at Patricia and leaned towards her. They kissed everyone cheered.

Patricia looked beautiful, she had let her hair down and curled it. In her hair she had put a small tiara with attached to her vial. Her dress was elegant and beaded at the top and flew into a long skirt.

Amber reached into her purse, "Tissue?" She asked me.

I took it and dabbed at my eyes, "They are so cute," I said.

Mara nodded and looked at Jerome, "Are you crying?" She asked.

Jerome looked at us, "No it's the pollen," He said rubbing his eyes.

Amber shook her head and handed him a tissue, "Jerome take the tissue and cry like a man."

Jerome blew his nose into the tissue.

LIDILIDI

Eddie and Patricia, along with their families, took off to go make sure everything was in order. That meant all of us had a little time just to chat.

David had excused himself to the bathroom, so I had wondered off to go look around.

"Nina?"

Not again.

I turned slowly, and of course Fabian was standing there. "Nina," He said again, "can I talk to you?"

I crossed my arms, "Talk about what? How you act like a total jerk just because of how _great _Joy is."

Fabian took a step towards me, "No, Nina. I'm sorry." He reached for my arm. I stepped back.

"Sorry for what Fabian? Not caring about me. Just letting me go to America, don't even care to email me once. Date Joy, oh I don't love her Nina. What! You lied to me. And I was your best friend Fabian. Sorry, isn't going to work."

I turned away from him, but then stopped, "Oh and by the way I have a new boyfriend now. Who actually cares what the heck I do and loves me, for real."

I took off, hurrying back to the safety of my friends.

LIDILIDI

I was coming around the corner when I heard voices.

"David!"

I stopped in my tracks and pressed myself against the wall.

"Joy?" David asked.

"David! Hi!"

"Joy?"

"Yea, David. I've been looking for you! I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime? We could go to that coffee place you love."

"Joy are you crazy? You have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, Fabian and I broke up. He is kind of fallen for Nina again. And David, you can go out with me, we won't tell Nina. Or even better you can break up with that little witch. And then we can date again!"

I was about to round that corner and kill Joy. With my bare hands.

"Joy! I love Nina, I wouldn't do that to her!" David cried.

Go David!

"You used to love me! Loved me before you loved her! I should of known this would of happened. Nina is a boyfriend stealer!"

"Nina didn't steal anything from you Joy, you dumped me long ago."

"Whatever, but before I go," I could hear David gasp. I stuck my head around the corner.

Joy had her arms around David's neck and was KISSING HIM! Kissing my boyfriend! That was it.

I stepped around the corner, "JOY!" I screamed.

Joy jumped and turned around, "Oh look who it is," She muttered.

"Why were you kissing my boyfriend?" I asked.

Joy took a step closer, "Oh was I?" She asked, "I thought I be you for a day steal a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes, "I never stole Fabian from you! He didn't date you before you left. He had the right to date me."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"Nina, calm down," I looked up David was standing at my side. He glanced at Joy, "Come on Nina let's get away from here."

I sighed, "Fine," I turned around, "Oh and Joy go die in a hole."

Then David and I turned and left Joy standing there, her mouth dropped all the way to the ground.

**Author's Note: HOA 3-5 and 3-6-12! Fabian was so sad that Nina fell into the board game. HE DOES CARE!**

** FABIAN! LET JOY JOIN! WHAT THE FREAK? JOY? Come on Fabian we hate her. I agree with Amber, how do we know she won't leave Nina there to rot. **

** Victor Senior Ghost guy was like: Everyone chosen one has a counter part.**

** Nina's like Who's mine?**

** Ghost is like: You do not know, but HE is close.**

** FABIAN! FABIAN! FABIAN! Is Nina's counter part. **

** Sarah's counter part (For she was a chosen one.) was Rufus. That's creepy.**

** Oh and ghost guy said, it is the chosen one's job to protect the world. SEASON 3! Haha.**

** Jara, AHHHHHHHH! Mara was talking to Mick. And going on and on about JEROME! Ha! And then Mick was upset she kept talking about Jerome. Then Mick was like I miss you. Mara goes, me too.**

** She's confused.**

** Mara pick Jerome. He's hot. **


	17. Chapter 17: Cheating Nina

Chapter Seventeen:

One word, awkward.

That was what the wedding reception was. I was sitting at a table with my worst enemy, ex-boyfriend, and current boyfriend.

Fabian was tapping his fingers against the table, Joy had her arms crossed and was staring at me, David was looking over his shoulder for the waiter to bring out the food, and I, I was watching Fabian. What was wrong with him? I mean yeah he broke up with Joy, but he was acting weird.

"Your dinner," A waiter said placing a plate in front of me. I blinked.

"Oh thank you."

"You are welcome."

I took a bite of my chicken. "It's good," I muttered to David.

David smiled slightly, "Yeah."

Oh save me.

LIDILIDI

After a grueling dinner and desert, it was time to dance.

Eddie and Patricia got the first dance, of course. And when they were finished everyone clapped and cheered and Eddie and Patricia kissed again.

Now we could dance.

"May I have this dance?" David asked.

"You may," I told him.

David smiled, "Now was that awkward or what?" David asked twirling me in a circle.

"Freaky awkward. Fabian and Joy, after they broke up."

David nodded and twirled me again as he did, I caught a glance of Fabian who was leaning against the wall. Joy was standing beside him. She told Fabian something and she pointed towards David.

"They are talking, about you," I stopped, letting go of David's hands.

Joy nodded at Fabian who rolled his eyes.

"David?" I asked.

David looked at me and then back at Joy. "I'll be right back," He stuck his hands in his pockets and headed towards Joy.

I stood there, just for a second and followed after David, "What is going on?" I asked.

David turned around, "It's nothing Nina."

I crossed my arms, "If it's "nothing" then why won't you tell me what it is?"

David shook his head, "Nina, I'm just going to go talk with Joy about the pointing. Don't worry. I'll be right back."

"He's going to have one heck of a talk, just like earlier."

I turned around, to the face of Fabian, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Fabian grabbed my wrist, "Come on, I'll show you."

I pulled back, "Show me what?"

Fabian sighed, "I can't show you if you don't come with me."

I looked at David, he had just made it to Joy. I had sometime. "Fine," I sighed.

LIDILIDI

"So what am I suppose to see behind this curtain?" I asked Fabian.

Fabian looked at me, "Doy."

"What?"

"Doy, David and Joy. Duh."

"Uh, Fabian did you hit your head? David is dating me," I said.

"And Joy behind your back, and Joy knows it," Fabian said.

"Wh-"

"Shhh! They are coming!"

"Are you sure David?" Joy voice asked.

"Yes, Joy. Nina is so falling for this," David said, I looked at Fabian. Fabian nodded, his eyes big.

I stuck my head out slightly, Joy was standing way to close to David. And David was smiling. And... HOLDING HER HAND?

"I love you," Joy said, without even blinking.

David leaned towards her, "As I love you too," He whispered.

And that's where my heart snapped in two and my brain went into over drive. I jumped out from behind the curtain.

"YOU FLIPPING CHEATER!" I screamed.

David and Joy spun around, their faces scared, "Nina it's, it's not what it looks like!" David cried.

"Not what it looks like? You said you loved her!" I screamed.

"NO! It's not Nina! I-"

"Shut up David, don't lie!" I cried, and then I turned and ran tears pouring down my face.

**Author's Note: I FREAKING LOVED THE SEASON ENDING! LOVED IT! GOD IT WAS BEUTIFUL! **

** 1. JARA IS DATING. AND THEY KISSED FOR A LONG TIME!**

** 2. PEDDIE IS ALL BETTER.**

** 3. RUFUS IS GONE FOREVER AND SO IS VERA!**

** 4. JOY RELIZED SHE AND FABIAN WOULD ONLY JUST BE FRIENDS!**

** 5. AMBER, "OK WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! OKAY I'M CLEAR!" **

** 6. FABIAN AND NINA!**

** 7. FABIAN TOLD NINA SHE WAS HIS CHOSEN ONE! **

** 8. FABIAN AND NINA KISSED**

** 9. FABINA IS NOW BACK TOGETHER**

** 10. THE WHOLE HOUSE HUGGED THEM WHEN THEY KISSED!**

** 11. EVERYONE BUT MARA KNOWS ABOUT THE MYSTERY NOW. **

** 12. JEROME'S DAD IS OUT OF JAIL.**

** 13. House of Anubis did the stupid cliffy, but not really thing. Where Victor opened his ring and whispered "Tear of Gold..." SEASON 3! Trust me, if I don't get a season three I'm going to be mad. **

** 14. Eddie was the other half? Quoting Jerome, "It would be the American? Wouldn't it?" And no it doesn't mean him and Nina need to get together! NO NEDDIE!**

** 15. OH AND AMBER AND ALFIE ARE GETTING BACK TOGETHER!**

** 16. Nina's grandma isn't dead. **

** Ok it was just over all beautiful! **

** And though in this story I hate Joy, I guess she isn't all bad, she took a lighting bolt for Fabian. **

** Oh and that song they played when Nina was coming down the stairs: Perfect Day By Mark Johns. Played at Prom in Season 1. It's like Fabina's theme song. It actually tells their story: **_It's a thing you do for me, it's the way you make me feel, its everything you want. You're my shining star no matter where you are and now you are in my life I feel the strength inside, no mountain seems so high no river seems too wide now you by my side you're the best thing in my life, you're the best thing in my day. You're that one thing in my life, you make everything okay, you give me my perfect day._

**Yep, well my story isn't over... yet! **

** Oh and before you ask, yes I did rewind the whole episode and watch it again right after it ended. And yes I did rewind the Jara kiss again and again and again. And the Fabina kiss. **

** And I leave you (Till the next chapter) with a cute quote:**

** Fabian: "I've been thinking, we got it all wrong. Breaking up and stuff. You know you're the one, right?"**

** Nina: "The Chosen One."**

** Fabian: "Well, my chosen one." **

** _They Kissed. _**


	18. Chapter 18: Broken Heart, Broken Face

Chapter Eighteen:

I ran out of the party, ran and ran. Till my legs gave in and I fell. And tears took over. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. So stupid.

"Nina? Nina!"

I rubbed my eyes and looked up, Fabian was jogging across the grass to me. And for once I was glad to see him.

"Nina," Fabian said sitting down beside me, "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, "I should of known, when do good things happen to me?"

Fabian smiled, "Well, when you moved into the House of Anubis, when you made the Cup of Ankh, when you got rid of Senkhara, when you lifted all our curses, when you killed of Rufus forever, shall I go on?"

I rolled my eyes, "I mean with guys Fabian. Did you not remember us? We just to be like this," I crossed my fingers, "and now we can barley talk to each other."

Fabian shrugged, "We are talking now aren't we? And Nina, I never forgot us."

I looked at him, "Then how come you never called? Or emailed me?"

Fabian sighed, "This is about to sound stupid, but I was afraid. Afraid that I was going drag you to England against your will, when you had plans in America."

I laughed, "Fabian, when I moved back to America I sat in a college dorm eating potato chips and reading stupid textbooks. Oh and staring at my phone and emails all day. I stayed up to midnight once just waiting for you too call."

Fabian put his head to the side, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yes, Fabian. I was kind of in love with you."

Fabian laughed, "Yea, but I was a stupid teenage boy, I didn't know you wanted me to call. I thought, you wanted me out of your life."

"Fabian, I cried because you wouldn't come to the airport with me. I cried like half of the plane ride to America. I think I drove the old lady behind me crazy."

"Nina! Nina!"

I rolled my eyes, "It's that-"

Fabian stood up, "Before you say something bad, I'll take care of him." He offered me his hand, I took it and stood up.

Fabian smiled, I bit my bottom lip and then smiled, "Hey Fabian," I said, "thanks."

Fabian shrugged, "I'm your best friend. It's what you would do for me."

"Nina?" David came around the corner, "Nina!" He reached for me.

"Oh no you don't," Fabian said, and then he punched David really hard in the face.

LIDILIDI

To sum up what just happened, David's nose just started pouring blood. It was gross, and then he lunged for Fabian.

Fabian hit him again, this time in the eye. And it went on like that, till David had been hit everywhere and was laying on the ground.

Oh and Fabian not one bruise.

"What's going on here!"

I looked, Piper was standing behind us.

Fabian smiled at me, "David here needed to be taught a little lesson. About cheating."

Piper blinked, "Okay then... is he okay?"

David moaned.

"Yep, just in some pain," I said.

Piper looked at Fabian and then back at me, "Should I call a... doctor?"

I shook my head, "He's okay, look," I tapped David with my toe, "Come on David wake up."

"No, mommy. I don't want to get up," He muttered.

Piper looked at Fabian, "How many times did you hit him?"

Fabian shrugged.

"Nina! Nina! What's going on, Joy told me-" Amber came running across the grass and stopped short when she saw David. "Is, is he dead?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No."

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"I punched him," Fabian said, "because he is a liar and a cheater."

Amber looked at me, I nodded. "Yep, turns out David was just playing me, he actually loves Joy."

"LOVES JOY?" Amber cried, "WHY THAT-"

I threw my hands up, "Amber, we understand."

Amber nodded, "And speaking of the devil."

"DAVID! DAVID!"

I rolled my eyes, Joy was jogging across the grass. Tears pouring down her face. She dropped to her knees beside David and placed her hand on his cheek, "What did you do to him?" She cried.

"Fabian beat him up, because he is a cheater," I told her.

Joy looked up at me, her face shocked. I smiled.

"And Joy if you try to hurt Fabian, he can't punch you, but I gladly will," I said.

Joy stood up, "You, you goody little-" Joy didn't get to finish her sentence, because I punched her square in the jaw, and she fell to the ground.

"Run!" I cried, grabbing Fabian's arm.

Fabian started laughing as we spirited across the grass leaving a shocked Piper and Amber to stare.

**Author's Note: Ah, finally. Nina punched Joy, though I have a feeling if they make a season 3, Joy and Nina will be better friends. Joy understands now Fabian will only be a friend. **

** Does anyone else wish Brad (Fabian) and Nathalia (Nina) would date? **

** Brad Kavanagh, is so Fabian. Nerdy. He was talking about the worst thing he did on set. He dropped and broke a prop and all of it's back ups. Oh Brad, we love you. **

** Ok I got to get writing the next chapter.**

** -Lidi999 **


	19. Chapter 19: Thinking a Million Things

Chapter Nineteen:

"What did you do?" Patricia moaned at me.

I was sitting at my table, alone. When Patricia had walked up, I guess because Joy had told her what was going on. "Patricia do you really want me to answer that?"

Patricia sighed, "Nina, no not really. But David's got two black eyes and a broken nose. And Joy's jaw broke, so."

"Okay, so what happened is, David was cheating on me with Joy, actually with Joy on me. And Joy knew. So Fabian punched him, a lot. Then Joy came up, and was mad. So I punched her in the jaw."

Patricia carefully sat herself in the chair, "Nina! This is my wedding day! And now Joy has to drive David and herself to the hospital," Patricia rubbed her forehead, "Nina, I'm going to go try and calm Joy down, just don't do anything else stupid." Then Patricia stood up and took off across the dance floor.

I smiled to myself, broke Joy's jaw. Epic.

I looked out across the dance floor, Jerome and Mara were laughing as he spun her. Amber was resting her head on Alfie's shoulder.

I sighed, I guess I was right I was never going to get married.

LIDILIDI

I had kind of drifted into a daydream, when the song changing caught my ear. It was that song! Oh what was the name? Fabian and I had to danced to it at prom, where we kissed for the first time. And then again, when we made up. Ugh, what was it.

"What's it called?" I muttered.

"Perfect Day."

I jumped, and turned around Fabian was standing behind my chair, "What?" I asked.

"The song, it's called Perfect Day."

I laughed, "Oh."

Fabian held his hand out, "You want to dance? As friends?"

I stood up, "This _is_ our song."

Fabian nodded and pulled me out to the dance floor.

We started dancing, slowly. And as far away from each other as we could. It was kind of awkward. I mean, I guess we were friends now but that didn't clear the years built between us.

I stared at the ground as we moved in circles.  
>"Nina?" Fabian asked after awhile.<p>

I looked up.

"I'm sorry," He said, pulling me just a little bit closer.

I looked at him, "Sorry for what Fabian?"

"Sorry for not being a friend when you moved away."

I shook my head, "If anyone should be sorry it should be me. I was such a jerk towards you when I first got here."

Fabian laughed, "No, you had the right to be a jerk."

I rolled my eyes, "Fabian, no I didn't. I'm sorry."

Fabian shook his head, "If both of us are saying sorry and then telling each other we can't say sorry, doesn't all this make no sense."

I laughed, "What you just said made no sense."

Fabian shrugged, "Do I ever?"

I smiled, "No."

Fabian spun me under his arm, I laughed as I almost tripped over his foot, "You still can't dance Nina?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, sorry."

Fabian laughed, "Glad you haven't changed."

I moved a little closer to Fabian and bit my lip. "I've missed being your best friend."

Fabian nodded, "Me too."

We twirled again and I caught a glance of Patricia coming back in. Eddie ran to her and smiled. That was the kind of guy I wanted.

I looked up at Fabian. He was staring at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked leaning my head gently on his shoulder.

I could feel Fabian shrug, "A million things."

"What's one of those million things?" I asked, without looking up.

"Getting my stereo back from Joy," He said.

"Another one?" I asked.

Fabian laughed, "That I'm happy for Eddie and Patricia."

We twirled again.

"And?" I asked taking a deep breath, but I didn't raise my head.

Fabian stopped dancing, I looked up.

"You."


	20. Chapter 20: This Kiss

Chapter Twenty:

_"You."_

"Me?" I asked Fabian.

Fabian's face turned a deep red, but he nodded. "Yes."

I blinked and took a deep breath, "What, what about... me?"

Fabian looked to the side, he sighed. "It's nothing," He finally said.

I put my head back on his chest, "Fabian, tell me. Please."

Fabian shook his head, "You'll laugh at me. It's stupid anyway." He started to pull away from me.

I grabbed his wrist, "Fabian, nothing you say is stupid. Just tell me."

Fabian turned back around and looked at me, and then where I was holding his wrist and back at me. I stared at him, "Fabian."

Fabian closed his eyes for a second and then opened them, "Nina, we are just getting better."

"Tell me anyway Fabian."

"Nina-"

"Fabian just tell me, it's no big deal," I said.

Fabian took a deep breath, I let his wrist go. "Nina Martin, it's. Just that," He looked at me, I nodded, "I'm in love with you."

I blinked, my brain was mush. Did Fabian say he loved me? Did I hear him right? Had Joy hit me, was I hearing things? "What?" I asked.

Fabian put his hands on either side of my face, "I love you Nina." Then he kissed me.

And my brain really was mush, but I kissed back. Right there in the middle of that dance floor.

When we broke apart I blinked and then smiled. "Fabian, I love you too."

Fabian smiled, his boyish smiled. A smile that hadn't been their for awhile. And took my hands. "I feel so stupid Nina, I wish I had chased you. I wish I-"

I put my hand on his cheek, "Fabian, none of that matters now. So shut up and kiss me."

Fabian smiled, "I love you," He whispered and kissed me again.

LIDILIDI

Fabian and I were sitting at our table, laughing at each other and all the stupid things we did.

"You know that sweater of mine you loved?" Fabian asked.

I took a sip of my drink, "The grey one?" I asked.

Fabian nodded, "That one, you know what I did with it when we broke up? I burnt it."

I laughed, "Burnt it! Why?"

"Because it smelt like you, you had worn it so many times."

I laughed, "Wow. But you know what I did. Smash all our pictures of us."

Fabian shook his head, "Not all of them."

I looked at him, "Huh?"

"You remember the Fabina album Amber made us right? Well she took it from you. It has a copy of every single picture of us ever taken."

I gasped, "Amber told me she burned that thing when we broke up."

Fabian shook his head, "She lied."

I burst out laughing, "Wow."

"Nina?"

I looked up, Amber and Alfie were walking towards us.

Fabian started to stand up, but I shook my head.

"Nina it's getting late, are you ready to leave?" Amber asked without even casting a look at Fabian.

"Why did you lie about the Fabina album?" I asked.

Amber gave me a look, "What?"

"You still have the Fabina album!" I said.

Amber turned a bright red, "Well, yea. Remember how I told you I clung to the idea of Fabian and you getting back together? I kept it for that reason. I guess I should get rid of it now."

"Or you could give it back," Fabian spoke up for the first time since Amber and Alfie had walked over here.

Both Alfie and Amber jumped at the sound of his voice, "Give it back? Does that mean?" A big smile started to spread over Amber's face.

I rolled my eyes at Alfie but looked at Fabian who smiled. "Yes, Fabian and I are dating again," I said.

I don't think Amber could of screamed louder, "OH MY GOD! YAY!" She yelled, so loud that all the people, who were still here, turned to look. And Patricia and Mara along with Jerome and Eddie came running.

"Amber, what's wrong!" Mara cried putting her hand on Amber's shoulder.

Amber smiled at me, "Fabian and Nina are DATING again."

Mara looked at me and I nodded, "We are."

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Finally Rutter."

Fabian made a face, "Shut up Clark. We all know how long it took you to ask Mara to marry you."

Mara smiled at Jerome.

Amber was still smiling at me, I shook my head. "Calm down Amber," I said.

Amber shook her head, "I'm just so happy!"

Patricia rolled her eyes, "She's already planning your wedding if you didn't already know."

I shook my head, "Amber we are just dating," I looked at Fabian, "He hasn't asked... yet."

Fabian started laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

LIDILIDI

The wedding had been over for a couple hours now, but I wasn't home.

Fabian and I were sitting on the front porch of House of Anubis. Just kind of sitting there, taking everything in.

I sighed and looked at Fabian. Fabian was looking at me and he smiled.

"Hey there," He whispered.

"Hi."

He held out his hand, "I'm Fabian, Fabian Rutter. Sorry for being a jerk all those years. Nice to meet you."

I rolled my eyes and shook his hand, "I'm Nina. Nina Martin."

Fabian laughed, "So we are starting fresh?"

I leaned on his shoulder, "Not all the way. All those years in this house, I don't want to forget."

"Even the year we were broken up."

I shrugged, "Yea, I mean that year wasn't all bad."

"You would know, my Chosen One."

I turned on him, "Fabian, you know when you compliment me, it just makes me want to kiss you." **(A.N. Nina's right. The first time he calls her beautiful she kissed him. When he called her his Chosen One, she kissed him.)**

Fabian shook his head, "Then kiss me."

And we did.

And that night, Fabian hugged me on Amber's doorstep, I ran upstairs and grabbed our picture, the torn one, and smiled. We once we torn but now we were good.

And when I fell asleep, I dreamt sweet dreams of Fabian.

**Author's Note: Well, I'm going to write another chapter, and then the epilogue! YAY! Um and I was wondering, do you guys want to see a story of Jerome and Mara? I have the first part, on paper, planned out. It's going to be a cute story of Jerome trying asking Mara to marry him, but he is too scared.**

** Also did you see After the Kiss? My new story, if you haven't go! It picks up after the season ended and kind of goes on to show what Fabian and Nina were thinking and what they said. It's cute! **

** -Lidi999**


	21. Chapter 21: I Love You Forever

Chapter Twenty-One:

One Year Later:

I had permanently moved back to England, by the begging of Amber... and of course Fabian. I had bought a house not far from Fabian, and I was actually planning on moving in with him soon, but right now I was being dragged off on a trip.

"Why are we here?" I asked Fabian as we pulled up in front of the House of Anubis.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Nina, I told you. The house is for sale. And I want to look at buying it. The agent said she would meet me here," he cut off the car, "okay?"

"And why did I have to come?" I asked, "I'm a big girl Fabian I can watch myself. And besides, it's my birthday! This is boring."

Fabian sighed, "Is it so bad for a guy to love his girlfriend? I just want you to be here. And I promise after this I'll take you out for lunch. We won't be long."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

"I love you Nina."

I smiled, "I love you too Fabian."

Fabian nodded, "Good," he opened the car door, "now come on."

I pushed my door open and climbed out. Fabian circled around and took my hand. His hand was sweating, what was he so nervous about. I looked at him, but he was looking ahead. I shrugged.

We walked up the drive and to the front door. Fabian stopped for a second and stared.  
>"Fabian?" I asked.<p>

He blinked, "Oh, yea let's go inside." He pushed the front door open and we stepped inside. "She, said she would meet me in the living room." Fabian walked towards the door and grabbed the handle.

I rolled my eyes, "Just open it Fabian. She is an agent. Not a man eating monster."

Fabian nodded, and shoved the doors opened, I stepped in.

"SURPISE!"

I nearly jumped back into Fabian. I blinked.

"Happy birthday Nina!" Amber cried.

I blinked again.

"Here you go," Patricia said putting a party hat on my head.

I turned around and looked at Fabian, who was leaning against the door frame. "You set this up?" I asked.

"With a little help, but yes," Fabian said.

I ran to him and hugged him and kissed him, "Fabian! You are the BEST!" I turned back around to the faces of: Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Amber, and Alfie. "Thank you guys."

Amber smiled, "You are welcome Nina," She leaned around me and looked at Fabian, "Fabian why don't you go get the _cake._"

I turned and looked at Fabian, "What kind of cake?"

Fabian laughed, "Chocolate and vanilla mixed." He walked past me and into the kitchen.

I smiled at my friends, "Thanks guys," I said again.

Amber hugged me, "It's not over yet, don't thank us, yet." She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

It took me a second to see what I was suppose to see, but then I looked down. Fabian was holding cake, in one hand. And he was on one knee. And there was a ring on top of the cake.

I started crying.

"Nina Martin?" Fabian asked, "I love you so much. And would you please, please make me the happiest man there ever was and marry me?"

I was crying so hard as Fabian handed Amber the cake and took the ring off it. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

I wiped at the tears and nodded, "Yes times a million Fabian."

Fabian smiled and took my hand and slipped the ring on. "I love you."

"I love you too," I kissed him and everyone clapped.

"Now it's cake time," Alfie said snatching the cake from Amber and went twirling into the kitchen.

I laughed, "Alfie, that's my cake!" I called.

"No it's all mine!" Alfie called back.

I shook my head, Amber sighed, "I'll go stop him!" She ran into the kitchen.

Patricia smiled at me, "Come on birthday girl, let's go get your cake."

I took Fabian's hand, "Cake?" I asked.

Fabian nodded, "Anything you want."

I smiled and together we walked in the kitchen, followed by my friends.

And as the all sang happy birthday to me, I just smiled right at Fabian. This had to be the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note: Yea, Joy wasn't invited to this party. Remember Nina and her hate each other in this story. AH! I've got to write the epilogue now. **


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Eva! Slow down darling," I called.

Eva turned around to look at me, "Mom! Walk faster."

I laughed, "Eva, have some patience."

Eva, was six years old. And my first child. Such a daddy's girl. Fabian loved her and said, all the time, that she looked just like me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" I turned around, Jack was holding his hand out for me. I bent down and looked at his hand. He clutched a ladybug.

"Very good Jack, what kind of bug is that?" I asked.

"A ladybug!" Jack cried.

I smiled, Jack was four. A middle child and he was somewhere of a mix between Fabian and I. He had hazel eyes and a deep brown hair, that was almost black but not.

"Uh Nina?"

I looked up, Fabian had been carrying Andrew but now Andrew was waving his arms at me, "Uh!" He moaned.

Andrew was the youngest at only two. Fabian always laughed because Andrew didn't like to be far from me, ever. He actually reminded me more of Fabian though. With his curly black hair and blue eyes.

"Aw, come here Andrew," I said taking him into my arms.

I stood back up and Fabian smiled, "Come on kids lets get down there."

"Finally!" Eva cried.

I shifted Andrew and grabbed Jack's hand. And then we all headed down the hill. To the field that used to serve as Sibuna's meeting places. Now it was a picnic place for all of the House of Anubis gang.

"You brought the blanket right?" I asked Fabian as we headed down the hill.

Fabian nodded, "Yep," he held it up, "got it right here."

I smiled, "Good. Amber is super excited about this. She would kill you if you messed up one detail."

Fabian rolled his eyes, "I know, that's why I didn't forget."

We came to the bottom of the hill and that's when I heard the scream.

Amber Millington came charging towards me her arms out spread, "Nina!"

"No!" I cried before she could slam into me, "I'm holding Andrew." I nodded towards Andrew who looked at Amber.

"Am-am." He said reaching out for Amber.

Amber smiled, "Hello Andrew." She brushed her hand across his chubby cheek.

"Eva!"

I watched over Amber's shoulder as my daughter was pulled in a tight hug by, Nathalia Ruby Lewis. Amber's first daughter.

Nathalia, or Nat for short, was so alike to her mother, she had the same face and hair. Nat was also a girly girl and loved pink. Amber's mini-me. She was only one year older then Eva so they were good friends.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!"

Amber turned around as Jerry came running. Jerry was five. And I swear Alfie in another life. He was a prank master, Alfie had taught him. He had gotten me many times.

"Dad wants to know where the jelly babies are that he packed this morning."

Amber rolled her eyes and I smiled, Of course Alfie tried to stash jelly babies, to this picnic.

"Have you asked-" Alfie came around the trees and caught a glance of Amber's face, "Hey Nina," He said suddenly.

I shook my head and walked past him towards the clearing, still holding Andrew in my arm, "You are in huge trouble Alfie Lewis," I whispered to him, "Come on Fabian we can lay out the blanket."

Fabian followed after me. "Eva, Jack come on."

Eva grabbed Nat's arm and followed after us into the trees.

"Here we are," I said, "Fabian do you have Andrew's seat?" Fabian held it up.

"Yep."

"Good, now set it down, I'll put him in it and I'll help you lay out the blanket."

Fabian set the seat down and I laid Andrew into it, "Mama." He said.

"I'll be right back Andrew." I kissed him on his forehead and stood up. Fabian handed me one end of the blanket.

"So Mrs. Rutter," He gave me a smile, "you having fun."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, if you must know Mr. Rutter." Fabian set his half of the blanket down and walked over to me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, "I love you."

I turned around in his arms, "I love you too."

Fabian laughed and kissed me on the lips, "I know. You would not of married me if you didn't love me."

My phone started ringing as I leaned into kiss him again, I sighed.

"Get it Nina," He said into my ear.

I pulled my cell phone out, "Hello?" I asked.

"Nina!"

"Hello Patricia," I said, Fabian smiled at me.

"Where are we meeting again? Are you already there? I told Eddie we were going to be late."

"HEY!" I heard Eddie cried.

"The Sibuna old meeting place, Patricia. And yes I'm already here and so is Alfie and Amber. Jerome and Mara still have to show."

"You sound irritated. Were you and Fabian snogging?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes," I said.

"Oh, okay bye then. Don't go crazy. You already have three kids," Patricia said.

"PATRICIA!"

"Bye Nina."

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Fabian.

"What did Patricia want?"

"To know where we were meeting again."

Fabian nodded, "Uh huh."

I smiled, "Yep."

We leaned into kiss when,

"Hello!" Jerome's face was right in between Fabian and I.

I sighed, "Hello, Jerome."

Jerome smiled, "Hi Nina. Hey Fabian."

Fabian shook his head, "Later," he mouthed to me, to Jerome he said, "Where is Mara? And Amy?"

Jerome pointed and I looked, Mara was coming into the clearing followed by Amy.

"Hi, Mrs. Rutter." Amy said, she smiled. Amy was eight years old, and she was so smart, just like Mara. But in her eyes, you could see Jerome too. She was determined.

"Hey Amy, Eva's over there with Nat and Jack and Jerry too."

Amy nodded and took off into some of the trees to locate her friends.

"Is this little Andrew?" Mara asked bending over him.

I nodded, "Yep."

Mara smiled, "Fabian he looks just like you."

Fabian laughed, "Yeah, that's what everyone says."

"MARA!"  
>I turned around Amber was coming through the trees, Alfie following after her. I guess she had finally finished yelling at him.<p>

Mara hugged Amber and Alfie high fived Jerome.

"Where is Patricia?" Mara asked, I opened my mouth to respond.

"Here! I'm right here!"  
>I turned around Patricia was coming through the trees, carrying her son, followed by Eddie, and Joyce and Jane following her.<p>

Joyce and Jane we twins, six year old twins. They both had dirty blonde hair like Eddie and they had brown eyes, their faces were even shaped the same way. They were so hard to tell apart, unless you looked closely. Jane's face was softer and her eyes were slightly more round then Joyce.

Joyce and Jane also had a little brother, Donald. Donald was one year old. He had a little tuff of red hair on his head. He was so cute.

"Patricia, finally!" Amber sighed.

Patricia laughed, "Sorry, Donald was kind of fussy."

Joyce looked around, "Where's Nat, Amy, and Eva?" She asked.

I pointed, "They are over in the trees playing."

Jane looked at Patricia, "Can we go play?"

Patricia nodded, "Yea, but not for long lunch will be ready soon."

Joyce and Jane took off into the trees.

"Eddie set down Donald's seat."

Eddie nodded and sat it down right beside Andrew's. Patricia gently laid Donald down and she smiled.

"So I see the blanket, where is the food for this picnic?"

"Right here Trixie!" Alfie cried holding up two big picnic baskets.

"Then let's set up!" Eddie cried.

We all laughed and Alfie started handing plates to everyone.

"Kids! Come on lunch!" I called.

Eva, Nat, Jerry, Jack, Joyce, Jane, and Amy came running out of the trees.

"FOOD!" Jerry cried, throwing himself down on to the blanket.

Amber rolled her eyes, "So like you Alfie," she muttered as she sat down beside Jerry.

I sat on blanket and pulled Andrew's seat over. Fabian came over and kissed my forehead, "Hello."

I rolled my eyes, Eva came and sat down beside Fabian, Jack followed after her.

And soon everyone was seated and we passed food around. And all of us were laughing and talking.

LIDILIDI

It was getting late and Andrew was getting fussy so was Donald.

I looked around all the kids were fighting heavy eye lids, "I guess we should go," I said.

Amber sighed, "Yeah, these little ones need to get to bed."

Eddie smiled, "This was fun."

"It was," Fabian agreed.

"Maybe we should do this again," Jerome said.

I nodded, "We should."

"But when?" Patricia asked.

I nodded, "I'm going to Egypt in two weeks. So?"

Amber smiled, "How about next month the second Saturday? We could do this like that, like every month."

I looked at Fabian who shrugged, "We are good."

Alfie nodded.

"Then it's official, the House of Anubis will meet the second Saturday of every month!" Amber cried clapping her hands.

Eva yawned, "Mommy can we go home?"

I took her into my arms and hugged her, "Yes."

I stood up and picked Andrew up, "So see you all next month."

Everyone nodded, "Be safe in Egypt Nina, don't steal anything out of the tombs. Don't wake any evil sprits either," Patricia winked.

I rolled my eyes, "I won't."

Patricia lifted Donald up, "Come on Joyce, Jane."

"Bye, Eva," Joyce said hugging Eva.

"Bye."

"See you next month," I hugged Amber.

"See you."

Fabian bumped his shoulder against mine, "Let's go home."

I nodded and took Jack's hand, "Come Eva."

Eva let go of Nat, "Bye!" She cried.

And together, I walked up the hill with my husband and three great kids.

I couldn't wait till next month.

**Author's Note: Okay if the kids got confusing here is a list of who they are and who's kid they are.**

** Nina and Fabian:**

** Eva Helen Rutter-6**

** Jack Ronald Rutter-4**

** Andrew Dan Rutter-2**

** Amber and Alfie:**

** Nathalia-Nat- Ruby Lewis-7**

** Jerry Drew Lewis-5**

** Patricia and Eddie:**

** Joyce Marie Sweet and Jane Mae Sweet-6**

** Donald John Sweet-1**

** Mara and Jerome:**

** Amy Katherine Clark-8**

** Yea, neither Joy or Mick was invited. Though Patricia named one of her daughters after Joy. Uh, yeah I took Nathalia Ramos' name. And they call her Nat too.**

** I wrote this epilogue four different ways, one time even writing in Wal-Mart on my cell phone, before deciding to mix the different ones to make this. All versions had them having a picnic just different in how I told the story.**

** So which kid is your favorite? **

** Well that's the end of this story! **

** -Lidi999 **


End file.
